Back to Angel Grove
by may1331
Summary: Kim comes back to Angel Grove after the letter to understand the meaning behind it and to get Tommy back. AU version of the letter. Reviews are appreciated. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Another letter story; I'm not a big fan of this "so-called" letter. In my world, Kim never wrote one, haha. Well, in this one, Kim goes back to Angel Grove and tries to understand the reason behind the letter cuz she thinks that Tommy has sent her one.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kim stared out of the window of the plane she was on. It was gloomy and cloudy outside--not the usual sunny Florida weather. But Kim didn't care; the weather fit her mood.

She took out a mirror from her purse and stared at her reflection in it. 'Gosh, I look horrible,' she thought. Her eyes were raw from crying, her nose was all red and stuffed up, her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was a mess. In a word, Kim looked like hell. Kim put her mirror away without fixing herself. She just didn't care anymore.

Kim reached into her purse and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. She looked at it and read over some select sentences.

_"...It's better if we just break up...I don't want to be with you anymore...I'd rather be with Kat..."_

Kim's eyes welled up with tears as she folded up the paper again. She closed her eyes and felt the plane leave the dock and start on the runway. She leaned her head back and counted to a hundred as they ascended into the sky.

When they reached a certain altitude, the captain turned off the seat belt sign and Kim reached for her cd player and closed her eyes again as she settled into her seat. She listened to the music playing in her ears and teared up as she listened to the words.

_Staring out, depressed about  
What words I have to plead  
So torn apart_

_Shattered by impressions of  
Confessions in defeat  
My broken heart_

_Crying, desperate, fighting,  
Questions, scared to let go_

Kim drifted off to sleep, listening to the music and crying silently in her head.

* * *

Kim woke up about five hours later, with her headphones around her neck. The captain was talking over the loudspeaker, telling everyone to put on their seatbelts in preparation for their arrival at Angel Grove Airport. Kim felt horrible and grimaced at the thought of Angel Grove. 

When they landed, she quickly grabbed her duffel from the overhead compartment and quickly made her way off the plane. She was thankful that she didn't check anything in because she just wanted to go straight to sleep. As she made her way through the airport, she found herself wishing that Jason, Trini, Zack, or Aisha were there. She knew Adam and Rocky were in town, but didn't want to bother them since they were so close to Tommy. She definitely did not want to see Kat or Tanya, the newest ranger that she hadn't met yet. She thought of Tommy, but didn't want to see him just yet. She contemplated calling Billy, but knew he was still involved with the rangers, therefore still close to Tommy. She sighed and headed for a payphone.

"Hello, Jenn?" said Kim, referring to her roommate in Florida. Kim sighed again, getting the answering machine. "Jenn, it's Kim. Just wanted to let you know that I just arrived in Angel Grove. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Really, I am. Oh, could you do me a big favor and pack my things up for me? I'll give you my mom's address in Paris later. Call you soon. Thanks again. Bye." Kim hung up the phone and picked up her purse and duffel bag and headed out of the airport.

She looked at the long line of cabs and briefly considered the thought. 'No, you don't have much money, Kim!' she thought. She looked around again and sadly headed for a bench. She didn't know where to go or what to do, so she just sat there, holding her never-ending supply of tears in.

A few hours later, Kim heard a familiar voice call her name. She looked up, but her vision was blurred.

"Kim. Kim, what are you doing here?" She heard the voice laced with worry. "Kimberly."

Kim felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, pulling her to stand up. She felt someone hug her and she finally released her tears. She was sobbing into this guy's chest, with tears, snot, and saliva dripping onto his shirt.

When she calmed down a bit, Kim pulled away and sat down. She looked up and nodded down to the seat next to her.

"Kimberly, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Florida."

"Billy...I had to come back. I need some explanations. Some answers."

Billy looked confused. As far as he knew, she was the only who owed answers and explanations. But his heart broke at finally hearing Kim's voice. She sounded so depressed, so broken. 'Surely this can't be the same person who sent that letter last week,' he thought. "For what?" asked Billy out loud. "Wait, how long have you been here? Did you just get in? Did you even eat yet?"

Kim shook her head. "I haven't eaten yet and I've been sitting here for a while. A few hours, probably."

"Why didn't you call me? I was already on my way over because I had to drop my dad off. He's on his way to Baltimore for a conference."

Kim shrugged. She looked down at her lap, not saying anything.

"Kim, come on." Billy stood up, picking up Kim's duffel bag with one hand and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up. "Come on, you need to eat something."

Kim shook her head. "I just need somewhere that I could crash for a couple days."

"Well, you're always welcome at my house. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind." Kim shook her head again. "Where else are you gonna go, Kim? Come to my house."

"Fine...but...I just want to get some sleep. Don't tell anyone I'm here, yet, okay? Please. I'll let them know when I'm ready."

Billy was silent for a moment. "Yeah, of course. I won't tell them." He pulled Kim again. "Come on."

* * *

Song is JC Chasez's "Dear Goodbye." 

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry this took a bit to get out there. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Tommy was sitting in the Youth Center, staring off into space. It's been about two weeks since Kim sent the letter and he was still feeling like crap.

"Hey Tommy," said Kat as she sat down next to him. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come see a movie with me."

Tommy shook his head. "I don't feel like it," he answered in a curt voice. Kat looked hurt at his words and he knew that he should apologize, but he just didn't feel like it.

"You know, Tommy Oliver, what Kim did to you is very cruel and heartless," said Kat angrily. She stood up, pushing her chair out from under her. "You're gonna have to get over her someday." She ran out of the Youth Center, nearly knocking Billy down.

"Where is she off to in such a rush?" asked Billy as he sat down in Kat's empty chair. Tommy shrugged.

"Anything you'd like, Billy?" asked Ernie from the bar.

"Yeah, I"ll get a strawberry-banana smoothie to go, please," he answered.

"I'm on it."

"Kim used to love strawberry-banana smoothies," said Tommy sadly.

"Uh, yeah," said Billy uncomfortably. He thought back to Kim who's been moping around his house for the past week. He was hoping that the smoothie would get Kim up and moving around and at least talk to him. Billy still had no idea why Kim was back in town. Or why she was seemingly moping around over her breakup with Tommy. As far as Billy knew, Kim broke up with Tommy. But looking at Tommy and remembering Kim's behavior the past week made him wonder what really happened. "So, uhh, you alright, man?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

Tommy shook his head. "No. At the moment, I don't think I'll ever be." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"You'll be fine, Tommy."

Tommy looked up and shook his head again. "Why did she do it? She didn't even pick up when I called. And I've been calling all week. Her roommate says that she's out. How can she be out all the time?" Billy shrugged. Tommy continued talking. "Unless she's out all the time with the new boyfriend. Why did she do it? How could she do it?"

"I'd like to know that, too."

"And I know I should hate her, but...I love her. I hate what she's done, I hate this new boyfriend, I hate the fact that she's in Florida and I'm not there, I hate the fact that she's in love with this new guy, I hate the fact that she broke up with me in a letter, I hate that she won't pick up any of my calls, I hate how her roommate is always saying that she's out, I hate how it seems like she's avoiding me."

Billy opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Ernie handing the smoothie to him. "Here you go, Billy. Have a good day." Ernie put a hand on Tommy's shoulder before walking away.

Billy looked at the smoothie and then at Tommy. He was divided between hurrying home to Kim and staying to listen to Tommy finally pour out his own feelings. Tommy looked at Billy. "You could go if you need to," he said. "I know you probably didn't come here to listen to me."

Billy bit his lip, thinking a bit. He stood up and grabbed the smoothie. "You gonna be around here for a bit, though, right?"

Tommy nodded. "I don't have anywhere else to be. Unless..."

Billy nodded. "I'll see you later then." He turned to leave, holding the smoothie.

* * *

Billy opened the door to his house, finding Kim lying on the couch. When she heard him come in, she sat up. 

"Billy..." she started. He sat down next to her, handing her the smoothie cup. "Sorry about how I've been for the past week. You've done a good thing, letting me stay here without any explanation and keeping it a secret. I've just..." Kim sighed.

Billy nodded toward the smoothie cup. "No problem, Kim. I've known you since we were kids. Anything for friends, right?" Kim nodded a bit. Billy nodded toward the smoothie again.

Kim took a sip. Her face broke out into a small smile, the first since she's been back in Angel Grove. "Strawberry-banana from Ernie's? My favorite."

Billy nodded. "I know." She looked down. He cupped her face. "You okay? You know you could always talk to me, right?"

Kim nodded. "I'm sorry...I just..." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I haven't spoken with anybody about anything in the past couple of weeks except for my roommate and a little bit to you." Billy looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "Okay, maybe not so much to you, but I've just been feeling so...alone. Like I can't talk to anybody. Cuz I won't talk to anybody. Trini isn't answering. Jason isn't answering. I don't know when to call Aisha because of the time difference."

"Well...let's talk. How are you? Really."

Kim looked at him sadly and sighed. "I don't know. I don't feel anything right now."

"Yes you do. What is it?"

Kim shrugged. "Hurt, I guess. Angry a bit. More sad than anything though."

Billy looked confused. "What happened, Kim?"

Kim looked at him suddenly with a surprised look on his face. "I would've thought that you knew. You and him know each other the longest on the rangers."

Billy thought quickly and said, "You know how he likes to keep to himself sometimes. You, of all people, also know how it feels to want to be alone, too."

Kim nodded. "I came back here to talk to him. To make some sense of what's going on." Again, Billy looked at her confused. "Maybe I should go find him."

Billy nodded. "Yeah, go talk to him."

Kim stood up. She took a step toward the door and collapsed on the couch again. "I don't think I could face him," she cried, a fresh wave of tears coming down her face.

"Yes, you could. You, Kimberly Ann Hart, can do whatever you want." Billy stood up and pulled Kim up. "Go. Find out what's going on." Kim nodded and gave Billy a kiss on the cheek. She headed towards the bathroom. "Then you could tell me what's going on," he added after she left the room.

* * *

Hmm...may have some minor Kat bashing in the future. Haven't decided yet though.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taking so long to get this out there. Haven't exactly decided where I wanted to go with this story and I've been real busy with work, school, etc. Hope you like!

**Chapter Three**

Kim stood outside the Youth Center, not sure if she should enter. This was where she, Billy, Jason, Zack, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy always hung out. And she figured that they would still be hanging out here. Except that it'll be the new group. Still Tommy, Rocky, and Adam...but also the new girl, Tanya, and Katherine. Kim took a deep breath as she stood outside the door. 'Just go in, Kim, if you see them, all you have to do is turn around and walk out,' she thought to herself. Kim took another deep breath and opened the door.

She walked in cautiously, wanting to see Tommy and the others before they saw her. She still hasn't figured out exactly what she was going to say to Tommy when she saw him.

'There he is!' she thought. She peered around the doorway and saw Tommy sitting at one of the tables by the bar. Kim stared at him for a bit, trying to decide between running to him and yelling at him or running to him and giving him a hug and a kiss. Kim thought back to the letter. She shook her head. Now she wasn't sure if she even wanted to be there.

'I can't do this,' she thought. She turned and walked right into the chest of Rocky DeSantos.

"I'm so sorry, miss," he said. "My fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Kim noticed that he didn't recognize her at first, so she dropped her head. "That's alright," she said in a small voice and walked around him to get to the exit.

She felt him grab her arm. "Wait." Rocky pulled her toward him. "Kim?"

Kim shook her head, her hair hiding her face. "No...no...you must be mistaken."

"Kim..." Rocky said in a softer voice. She let him give her a hug and they stood there for a couple of minutes. He let go of her and stared for a bit, not believing that she was really there. "What...? Why...? How are you?" Rocky asked awkwardly, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

Kim shrugged.

Rocky looked at her. She looked like the life was sucked out of her. Not the same fun-loving Kim that he remembered. He glanced at Tommy over Kim's head. He's different too.

"I have to go," said Kim. She ran around Rocky to the exit.

"Wait, Kim!" Rocky followed her out.

"I can't, Rocky!" she yelled at him when they were outside. "I can't go back in there!"

"Kim...what are you doing here?" Kim's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "Look, whatever's going on between you and Tommy doesn't change the fact that you and I are friends." She shook her head more vigorously. "Kim..." Again, Rocky pulled her into his arms and gently gave her a hug. "You okay?"

Kim took a deep breath and let it all out. She wiped her face and looked up at Rocky. She nodded. "Thanks," she said in another small voice. Without a word, Kim went back into the Youth Center, leaving Rocky outside.

"What just happened?" Rocky asked aloud.

* * *

Kim walked slowly into the Youth Center again. She stopped at the doorway, staring at Tommy's back. His head was dropped into his hands that were resting on the table. She looked around the Youth Center and noticed that none of the rangers were there. She hoped that Rocky had gotten the silent message and would leave them alone for a bit. 

She walked slowly into the main room of the Youth Center, hoping he wouldn't turn around and see her before she was ready to say anything.

"Kimberly? How are you?" asked Ernie as Kim cringed.

Tommy turned around suddenly and stared at Kim who stared back at him. She chuckled nervously and looked at Ernie. "I'm fine," she answered.

"I'll have a smoothie ready for you in a couple minutes."

"Thanks, but it's okay.," Kim's voice was barely heard; she was still staring at Tommy. She saw a number of different emotions go through Tommy's eyes, among them anger, hurt, betrayal, happiness, sadness. 'What does he have to be mad about?' she thought. 'He broke up with me.'

"What are you doing here?" Tommy's voice was laced with anger though his eyes showed tears that were refusing to fall.

Kim took a deep breath and looked into Tommy's eyes. She stood there for a long time, not saying anything.

Ernie nodded at them. "I have to go and get some more supplies, but you two are welcome to stay." Tommy and Kim nodded but didn't move. Ernie looked from Kim to Tommy. He shook his head and started for the door. "I'll be back in an hour or so." Ernie walked outside and locked the door.

"Hey, Kimberly's in there, isn't she?" asked Rocky who was still standing outside the building. He watched Ernie lock the door.

Ernie nodded. "Yeah and Tommy's in there too." He looked at Rocky. "I have to go get some more supplies so I had to leave."

"Oh." Rocky looked at the door to the Youth Center and back to Ernie. "Ohhh. Need any help?"

Ernie laughed as Rocky finally understood what he was trying to do. "Sure thing, Rock."

* * *

"Well? What are you doing here?" Tommy's voice sounded even more menacing than before. 

Kim's eyes filled with tears as she stared into her smoothie cup while sipping it. "I should just..." she started in a small voice.

"What?" Tommy stood up. "Go? Again?" He moved in front of her. "You left before. What do you want now?"

"I just..." Kim looked up and stared at Tommy. "Wait, why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything. _You_ told me to go to Florida. To follow my dreams." Kim took a deep breath as she finished yelling at him. She went to sit on one of the bar stools. Tommy stood there for a bit. "Look, I came here to talk. Not yell or get into any fights with you or anything."

Tommy sat down next to her, still not saying anything. "What happened?" He asked in a softer, gentler voice. "Where have you been? When did you get here?"

"I got here last week. Billy saw me at the airport and let me stay at his house." Kim sighed and stared down at the counter. "I made him promise to not tell anyone I was here. So don't get mad at him."

Tommy closed his mouth as he was just about to start a tirade about Billy not telling him that Kim was back in town. "How come...Why...where've you been? How come I haven't seen you for the past couple of weeks, then?"

"I was hiding at Billy's house. I didn't talk to anybody. I couldn't even talk to him. All of my friends are gone. My parents are gone. I didn't know who else to turn to. I guess I was just lucky that Billy was there. I guess he took pity on pathetic I must've looked at the airport."

Tommy furrowed his brow. "Billy's one of your best friends. You're always gonna have him." Tommy thought for a moment. "And you're always gonna have me."

Kim looked up at him. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do," he answered without hesitating. "What happened, Kim? Why'd you do it? Write that letter?"

"What?" She stared at him incredulously. "I think you've got the story wrong here. Why did you do it?" Her voice changed. Now she sounded angry at him. "I go through hell before I leave and when I do, you just decide to break up with me and go out with the person that _I _chose to replace me on the team. I guess she did a hell of a job, then didn't she?"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy's voice began to rise to meet Kim's. "You broke up with me."

"No, I didn't."

"You wrote me a letter." They both said simulataneously. "No, I didn't."

"Tommy, I don't really know what's going on here. And I don't know if I really want to find out. But I just came here for one reason. To ask you why you did it."

"I didn't do anything, Kim. I wanna know why you did it. Why did you break up with me?"

"I didn't, Tommy."

"Then how do you explain this?" Tommy pulled out the infamous letter from his pocket. He unfolded it and put it down in front of Kim.

Kim glanced over it with a surprised look on her face. "Or this?" She pulled out a letter similar to the one lying on the table and set it in front of Tommy.

Thanks for sticking with me everyone! Hope you like! And sorry for taking forever with this! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the new chapter! Thank you so much for continuing to read this! Please tell me what you think.

**Chapter Four**

Tommy grabbed the letter and brought it to eye level. "What is this?" He read through the letter quickly.

Kim looked at him with the same questions in her eyes. She picked up Tommy's letter and started to read as well.

"Kim, what?" Tommy's eyes displayed confusion and then, anger. "A sister?"

Kim shrugged. "A brother? I thought of you as a brother?"

"I want to be with Kat?"

"I met someone else? When would I have the time?"

The two of them set the letters down onto the counter. They looked at each other and didn't say anything for the longest time.

"So..." started Tommy, breaking the silence. He reached for Kim's hand.

Kim lifted her hand to her face as Tommy reached for it. "How could you think I wrote a letter like that?"

"Kim...I could ask you the same thing," Tommy said softly.

Kim shook her head and looked down. They continued to sit in silence for a couple of moments.

* * *

Billy walked up to me to the Youth Center, finding Rocky and Ernie standing outside. They stood off to the side, chatting with one another while Billy tried to open the door.

"Hey guys, have you seen Kim anywhere?" asked Billy, knowing it would sound like a stupid question since Kim was supposed to be in Florida.

"Yeah," answered Rocky and Ernie simultaneously.

Billy looked at them expectantly.

"Oh, Ernie here had this great idea,," said Rocky.

"I figured Kimberly and Tommy had to talk with one another," said Ernie. "Needless to say, I don't think they have a choice."

Billy nodded in understanding.

"Do you think they've had enough time?" asked Rocky.

Ernie shrugged. "Let's give them a few more minutes."

* * *

"But…who…" Kim sighed as she looked helplessly at Tommy. "Where does this leave us?"

"Well," Tommy started. He moved and paced in front of her. "We could do one of two things. First, we could actually break up. You go back to Florida, I stay here." Kim looked down with tears in her eyes. "Or, " Tommy stopped pacing and took Kim's hand. "You go back to Florida, I stay here, but we're still together, seeing as how we never really broke up in the first place."

Kim started laughing and wiped her eyes. "I guess this all seems kind of silly now, doesn't it?"

Tommy smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Kim closed her eyes as she stepped on her tip-toes to lean forward to meet his kiss.

"I would like to know who did this, though," said Tommy, his eyes flashing angrily. "What a mean, cruel joke."

"Well…we really shouldn't have believed it. I guess I should've called you repeatedly instead of that one time."

"What one time?"

"I called you after I got the letter. Your mother told me that you were out skiing with Kat." Kim looked down. "That kind of confirmed it for me."

Tommy rubbed her shoulders gently. "I've been calling you every spare moment I got these past couple of weeks. Your roommate always said you were out. I assumed you were out with your new boyfriend."

Kim smiled. "I flew out here a week ago. I asked Jenn to pack up my things and send them to Paris."

Tommy furrowed his brow. "You're quitting gymnastics."

Kim sighed deeply. "I just lost the drive after I thought I lost you."

Tommy leaned in and kissed her. "What about now?"

"I don't know." Kim smiled. "I don't know if I could go back. I've missed you so much." She threw her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tommy returned the hug.

They held each other for a long time.

* * *

"Do you think it's safe to go in?" Rocky asked as he pressed his ear up against the door. "I don't hear anything. No screaming, no glasses breaking. That's a good sign, right?"

Ernie and Billy nodded.

"I think we've given them enough time," said Ernie. "Let's go in."

He unlocked the door and the three of them walked into the youth center slowly. Ernie put a finger to his lips as he smiled at the sight. The three of them stood in the doorway, watching Kim and Tommy hug each other.

The two of them stepped back from one another as the familiar chatter filled the youth center as people started walking into the empty center. Ernie, Billy, and Rocky moved aside to let the other teenagers move by, filling the room with bodies. Kim and Tommy never once took their eyes off each other as they sat together, oblivious to their surroundings.

"At least it worked," Rocky said. Billy and Ernie nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna head back to work," said Ernie. He walked towards the bar and headed to the back.

"Well, let's go sit down," said Billy. He headed for a table, close to where Tommy and Kim were and sat down. Rocky followed.

"When are you going back?" Tommy asked.

Kim thought for a bit. "I'm not sure. I do know that I don't want to go back there, though. I don't think I could be apart from you again. But Aisha's not here and my mom's in Paris. I don't know where I would live."

"Well, Aisha's parents are still here."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be a burden on them."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Beautiful." Tommy kissed her again.

"Thanks. I'll be back. I need to make a couple of phone calls."

"Alright." Tommy grinned at her.

"Catch ya on the flip side." Kim winked and headed for the payphones.

Tommy stood and looked around. He spotted Billy and Rocky and headed towards them. "Hey guys!" Tommy grinned as he sat down.

"Well, doesn't somebody look a lot happier?" Rocky grinned at him.

"You won't believe what Kim got," said Tommy. Rocky and Billy looked at him with questions in their eyes.

"Hey Tommy. Billy. Rocky." Kat slid into a chair next to Tommy. "Your spirits seem different. Change your mind about the movie?"

Tommy shook his head. "I might actually have other plans, tonight."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Like what? Sitting at home, moping over Kimberly, still? It's been two weeks, Tommy. You just have to get over her and that letter."

"Oh, I'm over it, Kat. Kim actually—"

"Hey Kat," said Tanya, walking up to their table, "Sorry for interrupting you, Tommy, but Kat, can you help me with the kids over here, please? They're getting kind of restless."

"Oh, sure, Tanya." She stood up and looked back. "Tommy, I hope you change your mind."

Tommy shook his head again. "I don't think I will, Kat."

Kat rolled her eyes in disgust as she walked off with Tanya.

"Still trying to get him to watch a movie with you, huh?" Tanya said softly, sympathy in her voice.

Kat nodded. She glanced back at Tommy and the others, angrily. "I just don't get it, Tanya. Okay, she's pretty, and she's a gymnast, but she left him to go to Florida. She left him. _Left him._"

"Well, I know you probably hate to hear this, bit he probably loved her." Tanya looked back at Tommy and the rest of the guys. "Loved her a lot. But he looks happy, now, though."

"Yeah, I wonder why. I thought he was heartbroken."

Kat and Tanya plastered smiles on their faces and greeted the kids standing before them. Kat tried her very hardest to ignore Tommy, Rocky, and Billy behind her while Tanya stole glances at them ever so often.

"Hey Kat." Kat looked up at Tanya.

"What's up?"

"Who's that?" Tanya nodded in the direction of Tommy's table. Kat followed her gaze and saw a petite brunette hugging Tommy and greeting Billy and Rocky. She narrowed her eyes."

"Kimberly?" Kat and Tanya looked at Adam, who was walking into the Youth Center. "KIMBERLY!" He started running towards her when he saw his friend.

Kim looked up. She grinned and opened her arms as her friend ran to her.

Tanya raised an eyebrow. "Kimberly?"

Kat nodded slightly. "Kimberly."

* * *

Sorry, some of the formatting was wrong. I was typing on an iMac when I typed this up. Needless to say, not my thing.

There you go. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the new chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

"KIMBERLY!" 

Kimberly grinned at the sight of Adam running toward her. She opened her arms to greet him as they saw each other for the first time in what seemed like forever. Adam hugged her and looked at Tommy over her shoulder. He noticed that he looked happier and gazed at Kim, lovingly, like he did all the time when she was still in Angel Grove. Adam remembered just a few weeks ago, when he read that letter aloud to Tommy, not too far from where the two of them were standing.

"What are you doing here, Kim?"

Kim and Adam let go of each other. She shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't be there anymore." She led the way to sit down with Tommy, Adam, and Billy. "Apparently, I got a letter."

"Something similar to mine," Tommy added.

"That's pretty messed up," said Rocky.

"It is," said Kim. "But I couldn't be there, anymore."

"So does that mean you're staying?" Billy asked, excitedly, departing from his usual demeanor.

Kim shrugged. "Not sure yet. I was already set in some plans to move to Paris, with my mother."

"Paris?" exclaimed Rocky.

Kim nodded. "But--" she glanced at Tommy and smiled. "I would like to stay, now. There really isn't anything keeping me in Florida."

"What about gymnastics?" asked Billy.

Kim shook her head. "It's not the same. Doesn't give me that same thrill as it did before."

Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Tommy nodded in understanding.

"Well, we're glad to have you back," said Adam. "Even if it is for a short vacation."

Kim smiled. "Thanks guys. I just don't know where to stay. I lived with Aisha after my mom moved away and now she's in Africa. And now I just found out that her parents moved back to Stone Canyon anyway."

"You know my dad won't mind if you stay."

"Thanks, Billy, but I really don't want to impose. On anybody."

"So, where are you staying right now?" asked Adam.

Kim nodded toward Billy. "Billy's. I've actually been here for a week."

Adam and Rocky stared at her with their mouths open. They then stared at Billy with the same surprised look. Tommy, Kim, and Billy laughed.

"Well, well, look who it is."

Kim turned at the sound of the familiar accent and saw a tall, pretty woman standing next to her with a big smile on her face. A shorter, African-American girl stood next to her with a smile on her face.

"Hi Kat." Kim stood up and gave Kat an awkward hug. "How are you?" Kim grinned at Kat, who wore an identical grin on her face.

"Everything is great, Kimberly. This is Tanya." Kat gestured toward the person standing next to her.

Tanya smiled at Kim again and they shook hands. "Hi Kimberly. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"All lies, I hope," laughed Kim. She exchanged a nervous glance with Tommy.

Tanya smiled. "Of course."

Kim looked around, unsure of what should come next. Tanya seemed to have the same sort of awkward smile that Kim had while Kat smiled strangely next to her. Tommy, Adam, Billy, and Rocky all shared identical grins, oblivious to what ever tension rose in the air between the girls.

"So...how are you guys?" Kim asked lamely. She looked at Tanya. "You're new, right?"

Tanya nodded. "Yup, after Aisha left..."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, Aisha told me."

"Have you heard from her lately?" Rocky ased, interested.

Kim looked at him. "Yeah, the last time I talked to her was about three weeks ago. It sounds like she's having fun over there."

"So how long are you in town for?" asked Kat.

"I'm not sure. I might go to Paris, but I'd rather stay here."

"Paris? That sounds amazing."

"Well...my mom lives out there and it's been fun the couple of times that I've visited, but I don't think I could live there."

"It sounds like a great opportunity."

"Thanks Kat, but I haven't really made up my mind yet. Still trying to weigh out my options." Kim smiled.

"So, Kim," started Adam. "Are you going back to--"

A familiar tone rang through the air. Tommy looked at his wrist while the others nervously looked around.

"Go ahead, Zordon." They all leaned in closer.

"Rangers," came a booming voice. Kim's heart leaped. She missed hearing it. "Come to the Power Chamber immediately."

"Right."

Tommy looked at his teammates and nodded off to the entrance hall. He looked apologetically at Kim. "Kim, so-"

She shook her head and waved her hand toward the entrance hall. "Don't worry about it." Tommy gave her a kiss on the cheek as he, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat headed to teleport. Kim glanced at them and smiled sadly after them.

"Do you ever wish you were still a ranger, Billy?" she asked softly.

He took his time answering the question. "Yes," he replied. "There are times when I do wish I were out there, actively fighting." He paused and played with his straw. "Then there are other times when I'm glad I'm just in the Power Chamber with Alpha." He moved his hand over Kim's.

"I regret leaving," she said. "I wish I never gave Kat my coin. I wish Coach Schmidt never came here. I wish he never told me that I had what it takes to compete in the Pan-Globals. I wish Aisha never stayed in Africa. I wish Trini, Jason, and Zack were here. I wish you and I were the ones teleporting off to fight the bad guys."

Billy handed a napkin to Kim. She took and held it for a moment before she wiped her eyes. Billy waited until Kim looked ready to hear what he had to say.

He took a deep breath. "Kat..." Billy stopped and thought for a bit. "Well...let me try that again. Let's look at it this way." Kim looked at him in confusion. "I've known you for a long, long time. We were five years old when we first met. The five of us. You, me, Jason, Trini, and Zack. And I remember the very first day I ever saw you, you came back flipping into the classroom. It was your dream to do gymnastics. You were five years old, saying that you were going to win gold in the Olympics. When we were in sixth grade, you said again that you were going to do gymnastics forever until you die. When we got to high school, you were still over there-" Billy pointed to the beam. "practicing your gymnastics. It's been your dream forever. And I know it could and did change, but that was your dream. And you had the chance to explore it, to catch it."

"But that didn't even work out, Billy. My concentration slipped two weeks after I got there. I couldn't do any of my routines properly. I knew all the techniques and moves, but I just didn't feel like doing it. There were days when I would shut myself in my room, even though I had to go to practice. And then I got the letter two weeks ago. And left completely."

"The point, Kim, is that you tried. You went for your dream and saw that it wasn't all that you expected."

"Yeah, and then I quit."

"You took a chance. You took a risk. There is nothing wrong with that. It doesn't mean you're a quitter, a failure. You saw the world of competitive gymnastics and didn't like it. It wasn't for you. There is nothing wrong with feeling like that."

"I still wish that I never--"

"Me too, sometimes. Sometimes I wish that everything was as if we had just started high school. The five of us, you, me, Trini, Jason, and Zack together again. I always thought that we'd go through our high school graduation together. We went through kindergarten, elementary, and middle school graduations together. And here we are, off to the real world, and I'm the last one left in Angel Grove. But look at us all now. You got to see what your dream was really like. Jason, Trini, and Zack got to go on a once in a lifetime opportunity to Switzerland on the Peace Conference. And they're loving it over there. We never would have met our friends. You would have never met Tommy. Aisha, Adam, Rocky. And Kat and Tanya. Tanya's a great person. You'd be good friends with her, too, once you get to know her."

"I know." Kim gave a small smile. "I guess I sound pretty selfish, huh?"

Billy raised his eyebrows and nodded a bit. "Love you Kim, but yeah, maybe a little bit." She shook her head a bit and smiled wider. "So...I hate to bring it up, but you received a letter similar to Tommy's? May I see it?"

"Sure thing." Kim rummaged through her purse and pulled out the letter. She handed it to Billy, proceed to unfold it.

A familiar tone once agan rang from Billy's wrist. He looked around and crouched down to speak to his wrist. "Go ahead."

"Ay-yi-yi." Kim's heart jumped again. "Billy, I need your help." Alpha 5 sounded frantic.

"I'm on my way."

Kim looked at Billy. "You better go. Alpha sounds like he really needs your help."

"Why don't you come with me? Zordon and Alpha would be glad to see you and we could always use the extra help."

Kim shook her head. "And what extra help would I be able to give?" She stood up. "No, it's okay. I want to take a walk. Go to the mall or something."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. I've been here a week, moping about Tommy who never really broke up with me. I should do something."

* * *

Kim emerged from a store within the Angel Grove Mall with a couple of bags on her arms. Everything looked the same. All her favorite stores were still there and she didn't have any trouble deciding what she wanted. Kim looked at her wrist where a watch should've been. She sighed. 

She was bored. Here she was, in one of her favorite places, bored out of her mind. She wished that she was out there fighting so she at least had something to do. She knew Tommy and the rest of her friends were still out there fighting and since she didn't have any powers, she would probably be more of a liability to the team if she tried to help.

Kim left the mall, thinking she would take a walk around town since she hadn't seen it since the last time she was there.

* * *

There you go! 


	6. Chapter 6

So, so sorry about my super long absence! I'd like you all to know that under no circumstances will I abandon this story...it may take a while to get everything out, but eventually it will be completed! And thank you for reading!! It's been so crazy this whole entire year that I have not had time to actually sit and imagine up a new chapter until now.

Again, I apologize profusely for my super long absence! I hope you all enjoy and continue reading!

* * *

"How are they, Alpha?" Billy asked as soon as he could see the short robot standing before him.

Alpha jumped at sparks emitting from a nearby board of open wires. Billy winced as he hurried to the board to begin repairing it.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea, Billy." Alpha gestured to the screen showing the other rangers fighting. "They were hit by a particularly strong blow and then it just exploded."

Billy looked at the screen. "Are they okay? Is this affecting them in any way?"

Alpha looked at the screen and back to Billy. "I don't think so."

"At the moment, the rangers are handling the cogs fine, Billy," Zordon said in a booming voice. "I think we have more pressing matters at hand."

Billy nodded as he looked up at Zordon. "I'll figure this out right away, Zordon." He looked at Alpha. "But first, can you help me see if this explosion affected any thing in here?"

Alpha nodded. "Certainly, Billy."

* * *

Kim stared at the lake. From the mall, she made her way to the place that she deemed hers and Tommy's "spot" since it was where she and Tommy shared their first kiss.

She sighed as she kicked her leg out from under her, skimming her toes over the water. She looked up at the tree that provided her shade from the blazing sun and closed her eyes.

It was like just yesterday that Tommy was here, practicing his martial arts. She giggled a bit at the memory of how shy Tommy was when he first asked her out.

Alpha waved his arms around as more sparks continued to emit. "Ay-yi-yi. Billy, what is going on?"

"I'm not sure." Billy hurried to where Alpha was and tried to salvage the wires.

The two of them heard another explosion and turned to look the screen showing the rangers disappear into black.

"Did we lose them?" asked Billy. "Or just the video feed? We could still contact them, right, Alpha?"

"I'll try." Alpha moved to another switchboard, pressing a button, and called for Tommy.

Silence rang through the Power Chamber as Billy, Alpha, and Zordon anxiously waited for any type of communication.

Alpha pressed the same button and called for Adam this time.

Again, no answer.

Alpha continued to press the same button, calling each ranger by name, but there was still no answer.

A look of worry flitted over Billy's face. He looked up at Zordon, trying to reassure himself that the rangers were okay. "They were doing fine, though, right? I mean, they've faced the cogs so many times before. Why should this time be different?"

Alpha patted Billy on the shoulder.

* * *

Rocky yelled as he was pummeled to the ground by a dozen or so cogs. 'What happened?' he thought. 'We were doing fine a couple of minutes ago.'

"All right, there, Rock?" Tommy yelled when he heard Rocky.

"I--" Rocky kicked a cog. "-think--" He kicked another one. "-so."

Glad for this momentary rest, Rocky looked around and took a deep breath as he ran to help Adam.

"There's too many, Tommy!" Kat yelled. "It seems like they're multiplying every time one of them go down!"

Tanya screamed as she was kicked down. "I don't know how much longer I could go!"

Tommy looked at the rest of his team as quickly as he could. There was no doubt that they were in over their heads. He knew they needed time to regroup and rest a bit.

He sighed before yelling to the team. "Let's teleport back to the Power Chamber." Tommy pressed a button on the communicator on his wrist, as did the rest of the team. He looked around again and saw Adam getting kicked to the floor. He saw Rocky being overtaken by a handful of cogs. And he couldn't even see Kat and Tanya since they were surrounded.

"What happened?" he yelled.

"Something's wrong!" Adam yelled. "We couldn't teleport! We've got to get in touch with Billy or Alpha and have them teleport us out of here."

"BILLY!" Tommy yelled into his wrist as he continued to fight the cogs. He didn't receive an answer. "ALPHA!" Again, no answer.

* * *

Kim smiled wistly as she passed her old house. She stopped in front of it for a few moments, taking everything in. She wanted to run inside and collapse on her bed and go to sleep, but she knew that another family lived there. She saw a couple of bikes and a tricycle in the front yard, along with a swing set.

She looked at the house to the left of her old one. She smiled, thinking of all the fun times she spent with Jason growing up. She knew Mr. and Mrs. Scott still lived there, and wanted desperately to see them again, for they were like her own parents. But she knew their schedule well enough to know that they wouldn't be home from work for another couple of hours.

She looked down the street at her other best friend's house, five doors down. 'I wonder if Mr. and Mrs. Kwan are here," she thought. 'I haven't seen them in a long time.' Kim started to walk down the street as a car slowed down next to her, even though there was no stop sign around and the car didn't look as if it was turning into the driveway.

Not recognizing the car, Kim started to walk faster and prayed that someone was at Trini's house so she wouldn't be out on the street with a random car following her.

The car continued to follow her slowly, pulling up next to the sidewalk, walking almost directly next to Kim as she looked determinedly at Trini's house.

* * *

"Communication is dead in and out of here," Billy said dejectedly, tossing a piece of wire on the floor.

"We must get it back," Zordon said.

"Teleportation is dead as well," added Alpha.

"So, there's no way in and out," Billy said.

He shook his head and stared at the blank screen where he should've been looking at the rangers' progress against the cogs. "I know Tommy and the others are perfectly capable of fighting the cogs, but for some reason, I've got a bad feeling." He sighed and stuck his hands in his pocket. "I don't like not knowing what they're doing out there." He pulled out his hands from his pocket and a piece of folded up paper fell out of his pocket.

Billy looked at it curiously and opened it halfway before remembering what it was. "Kimberly!" he gasped.

"Kimberly?" Alpha asked.

Billy nodded. "I forgot to let you two know. Kim's back in town. And I don't know where she is either. I left her at the Juice Bar, but if there's no way in or out of here, I..." He pursed his lips together before continuing. "And you know Kim. She's probably been long gone from the Ernie's by now."

* * *

Kim continued to walk faster as she noticed the car slowing down even more next to her. Since moving to Florida, she'd begun to realize how weak she was without her powers. Sure, she still had her gymnastics and martial arts skills that she picked up from being a ranger, but she didn't carry that same confidence.

And right now, this car that was following her was making her feel very uneasy.

Kim walked as fast as she could before breaking out into a run. She ran up the porch to Trini's house and rang the doorbell. Kim turned her head for a brief second and noticed that the car had stopped as well.

Kim started to urgently knock on the door and turned her head for a bit again. She heard two car doors slam and started knocking and ringing the doorbell incessantly. "Come on, Mrs. Kwan," she whispered urgently. "You were always the one who was at home during the day during middle school and high school. Please be home now."

Kim tried to ignore the footsteps coming up behind her and started to regret the feelings of nostalgia she felt when she wanted to look at her old house.

* * *

There you go! Hope you all enjoyed that!

I swear, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Kim clenched her body and readied herself to defend herself against whatever was to come. She continued to knock frantically on the door.

The person behind Kim smiled and grabbed Kim around her shoulders.

Kim screamed as she jumped and turned around with her arms in the air. She looked in surprise at the two people standing in front of her and pushed the guy in front of her.

"JASON!" She pushed him again. "I HATE YOU!"

Jason grabbed himself around his stomach, laughing too hard. "That was hilarious, Kim."

"No, it wasn't," Kim said, anger evident in her voice. She turned to the other laughing person standing in front of her. "And Trini! I expected more of you."

Trini was bent over, laughing as much as Jason. "I'm sorry, Kim, but it was hilarious."

Kim rolled her eyes as she walked over to Trini and gave her a big hug. "You guys nearly scared me half to death."

Trini laughed as she returned Kim's hug. "I think it was a little more than that."

Jason started laughing even louder. Kim pushed him again, with him falling to the floor of the porch. "You suck, you know that, Jay?" Jason kept laughing as Kim and Trini hugged again.

"When did you get back?" asked Kim and Trini simultaneously. They laughed and Trini gestured to the door, pulling her key out.

"Where's your mom?" Kim asked. "I thought she's always home."

Trini laughed. "She's out grocery shopping." She opened the door and held it for Kim. "Was she going to save you?"

Kim rolled her eyes and gave Trini a playful shove, while kicking Jason to the porch again. "That was not funny. My heart was about to beat out of my chest."

Trini and Jason laughed some more.

"And when I died because of you guys, you'll be very sorry." Jason walked into the house, following Kim and Trini. "And then I would've came back and haunted the two of you until you guys died."

"Great!" said Jason. "Then we could come back and haunt everyone else."

Trini sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's not even think about that. Bad karma."

"You'd think our time as rangers would equal that."

Kim laughed. "Whatever, Jase."

The three of them proceeded into the kitchen and Trini pulled out 3 bottles of water from the refrigerator, tossing one to each of her friends, before they settled around the kitchen table.

"Seriously, though, Kim," Trini started. "Are you all right? You did seem really terrified out there."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. You guys just scared me."

"And won," added Jason.

"And won," Kim repeated.

"Some things never change, do they?" Trini laughed. "In kindergarten, we were always trying to scare each other..."

"And now, I'm the one beating Kim," Jason gloated.

Kim rolled her eyes again. "Shut up."

Jason laughed as he stood up to turn the TV on.

"So what are you doing here?" Trini asked. "I thought you were still in Florida. The Pan-Globals are coming up in a couple of months, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Kim nodded. "It's a super long story, though. I don't want to bore you with it since--"

"Are the rangers strong enough to overcome the monsters in the city?"

Kim stopped after hearing this statement from the news anchor on the TV. She and Trini turned their attention to the screen. Jason turned the volume up.

"We are airing live footage of the Power Rangers in downtown Angel Grove."

Kim, Trini, and Jason winced as they saw the Machine Empire's cogs overcome Adam and Rocky.

"Let's go."

Jason led the way to the car and needed no response from Kim and Trini to know what they were going to do.

* * *

"You guys okay?" Tommy yelled as he, Rocky, Adam, Kat and Tanya ran to each other. They nodded and looked helplessly on as they became surrounded by cogs.

"There's too many of them!" Kat yelled. "We can't do this!"

"Yes, we can!" Tommy yelled in reply. He looked at each of his teammates. "We can do this!"

The four short words seemed to reinvigorate Tommy's teammates and the five of them stood shoulder to shoulder with each other, facing the cogs.

Adam broke the line and charged the closest group of cogs near him. Rocky took his lead and continued to fight the seemingly increasing number of cogs. Tanya and Kat looked at each other and nodded in unison. They also ran forward, fighting.

Tommy surveyed the area surrounding them. Every inch was covered by the cogs. Every time he looked up, all he could see was black smoke. He looked at his team again and joined them against the cogs.

* * *

"Kimberly received a letter similar to Tommy's," Billy said, holding up the half-folded up sheet of paper to Zordon and Alpha. "She decided to come back to Angel Grove before moving on to Paris. But I don't know what her plans are now. I don't think she knows, either."

"Kimberly is back?" Alpha said, with a smile in his robotic voice. "I'd love to see her again."

Billy gave a small smile. "I'm sure she'd love to be back here again, too." He walked to one of the switchboards. "But first, let's try to get back online. We need to know how they're doing out there."

Alpha resumed his work, repairing the damages one of the switchboard as Billy worked on another one.

"Ay-yi-yi. All connections are still down."

"Keep working," Zordon said. "We must figure out a way to communicate with the rangers."

Billy looked up at Zordon, then back down. He sighed deeply, hoping that his friends were okay.

* * *

"Come and get this!" yelled Rocky as he kicked a cog from Kat. He turned to her and asked her if she was okay.

Kat nodded and grabbed his hand to get up. The two of them turned and continued fighting.

"They're everywhere," Adam said to Tommy. "They're just never-ending!"

Tommy sighed. He was never one to admit defeat, but this had to be one of those times. Tommy couldn't even visibly see a monster; all he saw around him were cogs. But they were some damn strong cogs.

He raised his wrist to his mouth and called for Alpha. The rangers held their breath as they waited for a response, while continuing to fight.

No answer.

Tommy repeated his gesture.

Still no answer.

"Something's wrong, guys," he said to his team. "Let's teleport out of here."

The four others nodded and proceeded to teleport. Five flashes appeared and quickly disappeared.

Even though Tommy couldn't see the others' faces, he knew they all mirrored his own look of surprise.

"Something's really wrong," said Rocky, echoing the thought running through everyone's mind.

"Oh no," Tanya said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry," a deep voice said. "We'll help."

Jason, Trini, and Kim ran and stood with the other rangers.

"NO!" The five morphed rangers cried out.

"We could help you guys hold them off!" Jason yelled.

Before any more protests could be heard, the cogs began to attack again. Kim, Jason, and Trini, joined the other rangers against the cogs.

* * *

"Okay," Billy said, pushing a few buttons. "I think I got it." He looked at Alpha and nodded.

Alpha leaned down to push a button. "Preparing for teleportation."

The five rangers, plus three, disappeared into different colored beams of light. They appeared in the Power Chamber and stood before Zordon.

Jason, Trini, and Kim looked around in amazement. "Wow," Trini said.

"Yeah," said Kim.

"When did you guys get back?" Tommy asked Jason.

"A simple hi would've worked. Maybe a 'thanks for saving me out there', too," Jason replied with a smile. Tommy rolled his eyes. Jason laughed and gave Billy a hug. "A few days ago. Sorry, we would've said something, but...there's the whole saving the world thing that you guys have been busy with." Tommy shook his head and gave Jason a hug.

Hugs and hellos were exchanged throughout the room as Jason and Trini introduced themselves to Tanya and Kat, both of whom stood off to the side, feeling a bit out of place. They watched the reunion between Billy, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Jason, Trini, and Kim.

"I wish Aisha and Zack were here," Kim was saying. "Then we'd really be complete."

Tanya and Kat glanced at each other uncomfortably.

"What is Mondo doing out there?" Kat asked Zordon out loud, interrupting the reunion.

"Very good question, Katherine," Zordon answered. "We do not know. He has recalled all of his troops."

"So he's not attacking the city, anymore?"

"No, he is not."

"That's weird," Tommy said. "Not like him."

"That's very true, Tommy. But, we must wait. For now, I suggest all of you return home."

Trini looked at Kim. "Where are you staying? My parents would love to have you over."

Kim looked apologetically at Billy. "I've been at Billy's..."

"That's fine, Kim," Billy said. "I understand that you and Trini have some catching up to do as well."

"Thanks!" Kim exclaimed, happily. Immediately she and Trini began talking to each other quickly, making it difficult for others to understand what they were saying.

"We'll let you know when Mondo attacks again," Alpha said.

Tommy nodded in response. He and the other rangers and former rangers disappeared in another beam of light and landed outside the Youth Center.

Kat glanced at her watch. "I'm late for my class. I'll see you guys later." She ran into the Youth Center, pulling her long hair up into a ponytail.

"Hey, we've got that project to do," Rocky reminded Tommy.

"Oh yeah," Tommy rolled his eyes as he looked at his friends. "We need to head to the library." He gave Kim a kiss and grinned at her. "I'll see you later, Beautiful." He looked at the rest of his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys, later."

Jason gestured toward the Youth Center. "What are we waiting for? It feels like it's been years since I last had one of Ernie's smoothies."

"I wanna go shopping," Trini said. She looked at Kim. "What do you say?"

Kim grinned. "Trini, I just came from shopping." Trini gave her a pointed look. "Okay, I'll go with you." She looked at Tanya. "You wanna come? It could give us a chance to get to know you."

Tanya looked at Kim in surprise. She took her time answering, looking at Billy and Adam before she spoke. The two of them stood there, nodding their heads and smiling. "Uh, sure. Yeah, I guess."

"Then we'll see you all later."

Adam smiled. "It's nice seeing you again, Kim."

"You too!" She winked before she started walking off between Trini and Tanya.

* * *

Tanya crossed her arms as she walked half-a-step behind Kim and Trini. She noticed how Kim slowed down a bit to wait for Tanya to keep up with them. She didn't offer anything to the conversation between Kim and Trini, but answered their questions when they were directed to her.

"So, Tanya, how did you become a ranger?" Trini asked. "I know Kim told me about Aisha going to Africa and something about a crystal and...I just kind of got lost in the whole thing. Especially when she's trying to explain it over the phone."

"And not doing a very good job at it," confessed Kim. She smiled and waited for Tanya to answer.

"Well...we were in Africa and Aisha gave me her Zeo Crystal. She told me to go back to Angel Grove in her place and said she wanted to stay in Africa and help the sick animals. So I came in her place and we were children at the time, so we grew and somehow got all the crystals together and yeah..." Tanya finished somewhat lamely.

"So what did you think of the whole thing?" asked Kim. "Exciting, isn't it?"

Tanya took a moment to answer. "Yeah, it is. In a way, I guess. But there have been times when I wasn't even sure that I should even be a ranger. Especially since Billy's here. He's had so much more experience than me and sometimes it just doesn't feel right morphing in front of him, especially when sometimes I could tell that he wants to be out there."

"He does miss it, but who doesn't?" Kim looked at Trini, who nodded. "I miss it."

"Me too," agreed Trini. "But we've made our decisions and we've made our choices. You're a Power Ranger because Aisha believed in you. And you're still fighting because Zordon believes in you."

Tanya nodded, absentmindedly. "Yeah. I guess you guys are right." She couldn't believe that she just exposed her deepest feelings to two people that she had never met. Granted, they all shared something pretty special together, but still. They were practically strangers. She had never even told Kat about any of her feelings about being a Power Ranger. And she told Kat pretty much everything.

She watched the interactions between Trini and Kim. She could tell that the two of them were very close friends and that the two of them shared a very special bond. She wondered if she and Kat gave off that same feeling. She noticed it with Adam and Rocky, too, when she first came to Angel Grove. Tanya thought back to when she still lived in Africa. She couldn't remember having any close friends.

Tanya laughed when she saw Kim looking at her. Kim smiled, thinking that Tanya was laughing at something she said. But, in reality, Tanya wasn't listening since she was still too wrapped up in her own thoughts. She looked at Trini, who was still laughing at something that Kim had said.

She followed the two to a booth in the food court at the mall.

Tanya hadn't heard much about Trini, other than that she was the first yellow ranger and she left Angel Grove to go to a Peace Conference in Switzerland. She knew that Tommy and Billy were the ones who knew her the longest, especially Billy since he grew up with her. Everything that she's heard about Trini, that she was so loving and soft-spoken, but fearless, Tanya could see in meeting Trini. She could tell that Trini was kind and compassionate and very caring, which is how Billy had described her.

Kim, on the otherhand, Tanya didn't know what to think. When she first came to Angel Grove, she latched onto Kat. They were the only two girls on the team and Tanya didn't know anybody in Angel Grove other than the rangers. She felt a gratitude towards Katherine and her parents, for adopting her into the Hillard family. When she came to Angel Grove, Tommy and Kim were together, although they were on both sides of the United States. His eyes would light up every time her name was mentioned and he would always mention something about Kim whenever he was reminded of her. She remembered Billy saying that Kim would be the first one to have a sarcastic comment, but that she would also be the first one to defend and protect her friends. He said that she was kind and deeply cared about the environment and would always put others first.

Tanya knew that Kat had an enormous crush on Tommy. She also knew that Kat was deeply jealous of Kimberly. She thought that Tommy didn't deserve Kim since she didn't want to stay in Angel Grove for him. She thought that since she was now the pink power ranger, she should be number one for him. Which is why Kat has been trying, with no success, to get Tommy to watch a movie with her. Tanya knew that Kat was trying to help Tommy get over his break-up with Kim, but since they were actually not broken up, she didn't know what was going through Kat's mind. They didn't have a chance to talk since they saw Kimberly at the Youth Center.

As much as Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Billy spoke good things about Kim, Kat always counteracted it with something bad. Tanya recalled Kat telling her that Kim was selfish for going to Florida to pursue her dreams. But, since meeting Kim, briefly, Tanya was beginning to think that Kim was a lot more like what the guys were saying about her. She didn't seem selfish and she seemed to be truly and genuinely happy to see everyone again. Of course, there was still that air of tension between her and Kim, but they didn't know each other. She didn't know if Kim knew that Katherine had been trying to persuade Tommy out to a movie or what, but she knew that Kim was a nice person. Tanya thought back to her best friend and hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid now that Kim was back in town.

* * *

There goes that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry again that it takes forever for me to get chapters out on this story. I keep going over what I want to happen in my mind and then I keep changing it again. So everything's still open. Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Later that evening, Tanya was lying on her bed at the Hillard's, reading her favorite novel for what seemed like the three millionth time. She couldn't really concentrate on the words, especially since she knew the story by heart, so she couldn't help but think of the day that had just passed. It was a very odd day, indeed. Of course, not one without a Machine Empire attack, but the odder part of the day was that there were three former rangers who were back in town.

Tanya, still feeling pretty new about the whole Power Ranger thing, wasn't sure exactly how to feel. She didn't know if she should offer her power back to one of them, probably Trini, since she used to be a yellow ranger. Or if they would let her keep it.

She thought back to the day she had spent with Kim and Trini. After the initial feeling of awkwardness, she had to admit that she had a lot of fun. She didn't have very many friends in Angel Grove, other than the other rangers, but she really enjoyed hanging out with Kim and Trini today. She felt like they were pretty inviting and didn't make her feel like too much of an outcast, since that is essentially what she was to their twosome. After the mall, they had gone to the park and watched the guys play a round of basketball, while the girls were chatting on the picnic tables. Kat taught her dance classes for most of the day, staying at the Youth Center with her students, instead of joining everyone at the park.

"Hey Tanya, sorry about abandoning you today," Kat's voice echoed through the hallway into Tanya's room. She stuck her head in before entering the room and jumping on Tanya's bed to sit on it. Tanya saved her place in her book and sat up, facing Kat.

"Don't worry about it," she said, giving Kat a smile. "I actually had fun. They both seemed pretty cool."

"Really?" Kat wrinkled her nose as she picked up a magazine on Tanya's night stand. "Well, I guess Trini seemed pretty nice. And Jason seemed pretty cool. You could see why he and Tommy are best friends."

"Yeah..." said Tanya. "Kim actually seemed pretty nice too. She pointed out all the better stores at the mall and was telling me about some of their old ranger battles in the park. Once they fought this toad monster and it--"

"Hey, this looks kind of cute, what do you think?" Kat pointed to a picture in the magazine she was flipping through.

"Yeah, it does," Tanya said, looking at what Kat was pointing to quickly. "So, what are you doing tomorrow? Do you want to hang out?"

Kat immediately looked at Tanya with an apologetic face. "I'm so sorry, but...I'm gonna have to abandon you again tomorrow. You know...we're trying to get ready for the big show in two weeks and the girls just need a bit more practice and--"

"It's okay." Tanya gave Kat a smile and shook her head. "Kim and Trini were just wondering because they wanted to hang out with you, too."

"Oh, you're hanging out with Kim again tomorrow?"

"Yeah. And Trini." Tanya frowned at the look on Kat's face. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Kat stood up. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"If it's not, I could tell them that I'm helping you out at the Youth Center. You know, if you want. I could too. I could help you out."

Kat shook her head. "No, you should hang out with them. Get to know...more people around here."

"Is that okay?" she asked again.

Kat nodded. "Yeah, of course it is." She headed toward the doorway. "I'm tired, so I'm gonna turn in."

"They want to hang out with you, too, Kat. Kim was asking about you..."

Kat nodded again. "Yeah, I do too, but...until this show is over, I pretty much don't have any free time."

"Yeah, especially with Mondo hanging around." Tanya rolled her eyes as she said Mondo's name.

"Yeah...well, good night."

"Good night, Kat. Just let me know if you need help with the show or anything. You know I'm always here for you."

Kat looked at Tanya with a smile. "Thank you," she said genuinely.

"Maybe we'll stop by the Youth Center and watch one of your classes."

"Yeah. That would be nice." Kat smiled at Tanya and turned around and walked out of her room, heading to her own, down the hall.

* * *

"Gosh, it feels like years since we've done this," Trini said, tossing a pillow to Kim. The two of them were spreading out a comforter on the floor of Trini's room, for Kim to sleep on.

"I know. It's been a long time. We had all of the ranger things and then the Peace Conference and me going to Florida. Everything has been pretty crazy." Kim swept the hair out of her eyes and looked at Trini and exhaled, before falling backward onto Trini's bed. "And I so missed your mom's cooking. In Florida, all I really had was Ramen noodles and take out. Not exactly the best thing for a striving gymnast."

Trini laughed, taking a seat on her bed. Kim sat up, facing Trini. "What happened to that, anyway? Why'd you come back?"

Kim pursed her lips and thought for a bit. "It's a long story. So, what'd you think of Tanya. She seems pretty cool. A good ranger."

Trini narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You're so avoiding my question. But I'll let you slide this one time, if you swear that you'll tell me tomorrow. Or even later tonight."

"I do. Thanks." Kim smiled at Trini. "So, Tanya. She seems pretty cool, huh?"

Trini laughed a bit. "You are just so avoiding it, aren't you? But yeah, I like Tanya. She kind of reminds me of Aisha, in a way. Except a bit more quiet."

"Yeah...I miss Aisha."

"I'm sad that I never really got to know her that well."

Kim nodded. "Me too. The two of you are my two favoritest, closest friends ever and I wish that you guys are as close as you and I and me and her are."

"Have you heard from her lately?"

"Last time I talked to her was about three weeks ago. She sounds like she's loving it over there."

"That's good. I'm happy for her."

"Me too."

"Katherine seems pretty nice, too."

Kim nodded. "Yeah. I told you how I chose her to become a ranger, right?"

Trini nodded. "Yup."

"I felt kind of awkward around her and Tanya when I first saw the two of them. It kinda felt a little tense or something."

"Maybe it was just seeing them after a long time. You've never met Tanya and Kat must've felt a little weird, seeing you back in town after you gave her your coin."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, that must be it. I really missed everybody though. Rocky, Adam, Billy, especially Tommy. And of course you and Jason and Zack."

"At least you got to come home during Christmas, though."

"Yeah, but...it just made me miss everyone more. And I didn't even see Kat then. She went back to Australia over Christmas break."

Trini nodded. "At least you got to visit. I barely had free time in Switzerland."

"How was the Peace Conference, anyway? That must've been an amazing experience."

"It was. I did have a lot of fun. Met a lot new people, made some new friends. It was good. Most of the time, we were stuck in lectures and things like that, but it was fun when we finally got to tour Switzerland and the rest of Europe. We just got on the train and travelled. That was cool. And we got to do the things for the Peace Conference while we were touring around."

"What did you guys actually do over there? In the lectures and stuff?"

"Mostly just listened to people talk about diplomacy and how to deal with other nations and other people."

"Sounds like fu--well, it actually kinda sounds boring."

Trini laughed. "In retrospect, I guess it was kinda boring, but when I think about it, it was fun. So, what are we doing tomorrow? Do you think Kat'll be able to come out and hang out with us?"

"I'm not sure. I hope so. I hope Tanya comes out and hangs out with us, too. Us pinks and yellows need to stick together with all the testosterone floating around with Tommy and Jason and the others."

"Do you want to head down to the park and play some volleyball? We haven't done that in a long time. Remember when we did and--"

"Me and Billy turned into bullies? God, yeah, only like it was yesterday." Kim shook her head as Trini laughed.

"That was funny. Remember when the two of you switched bodies?"

"Please don't remind me. I think I had just gotten the memory of me messing up that computer out of my head."

"And you told Skull that you wanted to go out on that date with him!" Trini laughed even harder.

"Seriously. Don't remind me." Kim threw a pillow at Trini.

* * *

"I'm on my way to the Youth Center," Kat said to Tanya, walking by her room. She stopped and stuck her head in. "I'll see you later, maybe?"

Tanya smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'll be by later. Maybe with Kim and Trini."

Kat nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then." She smiled and turned to walk out of the house.

Tanya looked at her watch. Trini had called her that morning and said that they would be at the park. Tanya gathered her purse, a tube of sunblock, and a large bottle of water before she headed out the door.

She arrived at the park and immediately waved to Trini, who waved her on over to the picnic table she was setting food on. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks. They look pretty fierce out there." Trini followed Tanya's gaze at Billy, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam hitting the ball at each other. "Where's Kim?"

"Right here." Kim set down a tray with seven drinks on the table. "Too bad Kat couldn't come."

"Yeah, but the show is coming up pretty soon, so I think she's pretty anxious about it. Do you guys want to head over to the Youth Center later and watch some of thier rehearsal?"

Kim and Trini looked at each other and nodded. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"You ladies planning on joining us?" called Rocky from the beach pit.

"We will!" called Trini. "Do you guys want anything to drink first?" She gestured to the tray of drinks Kim had brought over.

"Sure," called Billy. He, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam ran over and each grabbed a cup. Immediately, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy took a sip of their drinks while Billy inspected his a bit.

Trini started laughing. "I think it's fine. We've been here since Kim brought them over, so unless Kim did something..."

"Uh, no..." Kim rolled her eyes. "Like I would want to relive that after what happened."

"What happened?" asked Rocky and Adam simultaneoously.

Kim and Billy groaned as Trini recounted the event amusingly.

* * *

"We'll just see you guys later!" Kim said, yelling to the guys. She, Trini, and Tanya left the guys at the park, playing basketball, while the girls headed to the Youth Center to watch Kat's rehearsals. "It's hot out here." She took a long sip of water. "It has been a long time since I last hung out outside."

Trini laughed. "Been indoors a lot, Kim?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Air conditioned gyms, the whole thing. I'm not used to sweating like I just did." She looked at Tanya.

"Did you really turn into a bully with Billy?" asked Tanya, laughing.

"Yeah, they did!" Trini laughed again. "I wish everyone could've seen them. It was the funniest thing ever! Of course, in retrospect, it is, at the time it wasn't, but now that I think about it..." She laughed.

"So, what's Kat's show about?" Kim asked as the three of them turned onto the same corner as the Youth Center.

"I'm not really sure...but she's the one who's choreographing the dancing and stuff. Which is pretty much everything. I usually just help her keep control of her class and watch over the girls. Some of those girls are so cute, too. You should see them while they dance. You could tell they just love it."

Trini held the door open for her, Tanya, and Kim. "You guys want anything? I'm gonna get a smoothie."

Kim and Tanya both nodded. "We'll sit down over here," said Kim, heading off to a table near the counter. The two of them sat down as Trini went toward the counter and looked around the Youth Center. "Ernie always changes it around in here. Over there," Kim pointed to a set of work out machines. "Was where I first confronted Tommy about being green." She looked over to where Kat was with a large group of young girls. "Oh, there's Kat. Aw, those girls are so cute."

Tanya nodded. "And they just adore her." The two of them watched as Kat led the girls into a routine and clapped loudly when they finished. Kat looked over at them and raised a hand to acknowledge their presence without taking an eye off of her students. "Her class is supposed to be ending soon," said Tanya, looking at a wall clock. "But she has another one fifteen minutes after that. So she'll probably just say hi."

Trini set down a tray with hers, Tanya's, and Kim's smoothies on it. She passed it out and returned the tray to Ernie. As she sat down, Kat made her way to the table and took a seat as well. "Sorry, Kat, I didn't get you anything," Trini apologized. "Do you want a smoothie, too? I'll go and ask Ernie--"

"No, it's okay. I've got another class soon," replied Kat, waving her hand in the air.

"The girls looked great out there," said Kim.

Kat nodded. "They've been practicing for a long time."

"I bet they're excited for the show."

"Yeah. I think they're more looking forward to the fact that they don't have to practice all the time, though," said Kat, laughing. "I just want their show to be perfect."

Kim nodded. "Well, I'm sure it will be. They looked great."

Tanya nodded in agreement. "So, we missed you today."

"Oh really? What'd you guys do?"

"Just hung out at the park and played volleyball."

"I didn't know you knew how to play volleyball."

"I didn't, but..." Tanya looked at Trini and Kim and smiled. "They taught me."

"And where is everybody else? Tommy? And the others?"

"Still at the park," answered Kim.

Kat looked around and saw that the girls in her next class were arriving. "Well, there goes my next class. I should go and get them started."

Kim, Trini, and Tanya nodded. "It was nice seeing you again, Kat," said Kim. "Do you mind if we stick around and watch some more?"

Kat shook her head and plastered a smile on her face. "Not at all, Kim. Stay as long as you like." She gave a long look at Tanya before turning away to meet up with her girls.

* * *

There's that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Kim first arrived in Angel Grove. She, Trini, and Jason re-enrolled at Angel Grove High and were always there to make up an excuse when the other rangers had to leave to fight off Mondo and the cogs. She and Trini were closer than ever and also kept close to Aisha by exchanging frequent phone calls with her. Tanya had also gotten closer to Kim and Trini, since Kat threw all her energy into the show her students prepared for.

Kat's show was attended by all of the rangers, including Kim, Jason, and Trini. They marvelled at how cute the young dancers were and how well they knew everything Kat had taught them. Everyone clapped as loudly as they could at the end of each number. Kim brought her fingers to her lips and gave a long, loud whistle.

As soon as it was over, everyone except for Kat crowded around a couple of tables pushed together, near the bar. Kat hung around the makeshift stage area, greeting her students and their parents.

"The usual, you guys?" Ernie asked as soon as everyone settled down.

A chorus of "yeah's" echoed around the table. Ernie nodded and headed behind the bar.

"What are we doing today, guys?" Jason asked, reaching over Tommy for a french fry.

"Let's go shopping!" Kim said excitedly. Jason and Tommy exchanged a glance.

"Yeah!" agreed Tanya. "I've been wanting to get a new pair of shoes to go with that new jacket that you helped me pick out."

"You guys want to head to park?" Jason asked. "Play a little basketball?"

"Yeah, sure," said Rocky. "Sounds like a plan. Let's just wait for our smoothies from Ernie first." He grabbed a handful of fries and stuffed it into his face.

"Here you go, you guys," Ernie said, setting down a tray of smoothies at the table. He reached back toward the counter and grabbed another basket of fries.

"Thanks, Ernie," everyone said around the table.

"Here you go, Kat," Tommy said, handing her a smoothie from the table as she walked up the stairs toward the group.

"Thank you, Tommy," said Kat, giving Tommy a warm smile.

"You're welcome," he replied, casually tossing an arm around Kim's shoulders.

"What're your plans for the rest of the day, Kat?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I spent forever focusing on this show and now..."

"You should hang out with us today and go shopping," said Trini.

Kat looked at Tanya over their smoothies. "Are you going, too, Tanya?"

"Yeah, we're gonna pick out some new shoes for you, right? Ones that'll match your new jacket?" Kim said, smiling at Tanya and Kat.

Kat furrowed her brow. "New jacket?"

"Yeah," answered Tanya. "You were at practice and we went shopping..."

"So you're going again?"

"Yeah," answered Trini.

"You want to come?" asked Kim.

"I'm not sure," said Kat. "I'm pretty tired from the show."

Rocky and Adam looked between the girls as they spoke.

"Well, at least the show's over now, right?" said Kim. "More time to hang out with your friends."

"Yeah," Kat said. "More time to hang out with my friends...." She glanced swiftly at Tanya and Tommy.

"Yeah," said Adam. "We've barely seen you since you started preparing for the show. Except during...you know."

"Everything should be a little less crazy now, though, right?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, should be," said Kat. She glanced at Tommy and Kim who were making eyes at each other. She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I think I'm just gonna go home. Rest up a bit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Kat said, standing up. "I'll catch you guys later, okay?" She gave a small smile and looked hard at Tanya before glancing at Tommy and Kim.

"All right," said Rocky. "I guess we'll catch you later then."

"Bye Kat," Billy said.

* * *

Kim, Trini, and Tanya were walking out of a shoe store, carrying all their purchases.

"At times like this, I wish Tommy or one of the guys were here," said Kim.

Trini and Tanya laughed. "So, how did you and Tommy get together?" Tanya asked. "I've always heard, but...never really knew."

"Oh, well--" started Kim.

"You got 5 hours?" interjected Trini, laughing.

"Trini!" Kim playfully hit Trini. She turned to Tanya as the three of them ordered pretzels from a stand in the mall and proceeded to tell her how she and Tommy first got together.

"And then it ended with that letter, right?" said Tanya. "I mean, 'ended,'" she said, adding the finger quotes to the end.

"Yeah," Kim replied, furrowing her brow. "That letter thing is really weird, though. He and I getting almost the exact same letters."

"Well, at least the two of you are still going strong."

"Back then, it seemed like Kim and Tommy didn't go anywhere without the other," said Trini. "Gosh, back then. It seems like so long ago. It was really only, what...two...three years ago or something?"

Kim nodded. "Feels like just yesterday, doesn't it?" She looked at Tanya. "Enjoy it while you can. Because before you know it, it'll be gone."

The familiar tone rang from Tanya's wrist.

"Speaking of which." Kim gestured towards her wrist.

"Sorry guys," apologized Tanya.

"Don't worry about it," Trini said. She looked around. "Let's go over there, it looks pretty private." She pointed and the three of them ran to the secluded place.

Tanya whispered into her communicator as Trini and Kim kept watch around her.

"Well, sorry guys," Tanya said. "Mondo sent down a monster that's attacking the city. I need to get to the Command Center."

"Don't worry about it," Kim said, grabbing her bags. "We've got you covered."

"Go," added Trini.

Tanya nodded and disappeared in a beam of yellow light.

Kim looked at Trini, who shrugged. "I guess we could just walk around a bit more."

"Yeah, I guess so. You want to go grab something to eat at the food court?"

"Kim, we just had pretzels."

"I know...but...that was a snack."

Trini rolled her eyes and laughed. "I swear, you could rival Rocky. And you're both really lucky cuz it seems like you guys never gain weight."

Kim laughed and led the way up to the food court, holding her bags in one hand and Tanya's in the other.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the five rangers and Billy gathered before Zordon in the Power Chamber.

"Good job, rangers," he said. "Mondo has retreated for now."

"Where're you guys headed now?" asked Billy. "I'm going to stay here and help Alpha with the controls.

"You guys want to pick up where we left off with Jason?" asked Rocky.

"If he's even there," replied Adam. "I think he said he's gonna practice a bit. Spar by himself or something."

"Yeah, you guys wanna head back to the park?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, sure," Adam and Rocky answered.

"We'll see you later," the three of them said as they disappeared in

"You wanna head back to the mall with me?" Tanya asked Kat.

Kat grinned. "Yeah, sure. But wait..."

"Kim and Trini should still be there."

Kat's smile disappeared off her face. "I'm not sure then."

"Why not? You should come hang out with them. They're always asking about you. So why not?"

Billy's ears perked up at Tanya's question.

"I don't know...I just...I don't feel like it sometimes. Especially today, I'm pretty tired from the show and the attack, I just...I don't know. So I'm just gonna head home, I think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. But you go have fun without me." Kat touched her shoulder. "Kind of like you've been doing since Kim and Trini came back to town," she added with a small smile and no change in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean? Yeah, it's been fun hanging out with them, but they want to hang out with you too, Kat."

"It doesn't mean anything, Tanya. I was just merely stating that it seems like you've been having fun without me since the two of them came back to Angel Grove."

"But, Kat--"

"Tanya, I'm really tired, I'll just see you at home, okay?" She smiled at Tanya before disappearing in a beam of pink light.

"What was that about?" asked Billy.

Tanya shrugged. "I don't know. Ever since Kimberly came back to town, she's been weird."

Billy furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "Well, Kimberly chose Katherine to take the pink power. Things might be weird because Katherine may feel a little weird having Kim back in town, her holding the pink powers while Kim doesn't have the power. Aside from when Katherine was under the evil spell and stole Kim's coin, Kim had the power while Katherine did not."

"Yeah," Tanya said wistfully. "I guess you're right."

* * *

There goes that chapter. Sorry for the super long disappearance. I have a break from school, so I'll be able to write a bit more often, I hope! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Kim ran into class, not wanting to be late. She looked around, waved at Tanya and Kat, and walked over to Trini, who was waving her over.

"Hey, Trini."

"Hey,--" Trini was about to say something, but was cut off by the teacher.

"As much as I'm sure you love your seats, I'm moving you all. New lab partners for everybody!" Since nobody moved, the teacher waved her hands. "Come on, come on, get up. You guys know I do this every six weeks. This should not be a surprise to anybody."

Everyone slowly got up from their seats.

"That's not fair," Kim whispered to Trini. "We weren't even here for the full six weeks."

Trini smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, we're doing alphabetical order this time around."

A chorus of groans echoed around the room.

"I hate alphabetical order," someone said.

The teacher smiled. "Because you're always in the front?" she pointed to the first seat. "Come on, Mr. Abrams."

Groaning, he headed to his seat. The teacher pointed to a desk as she called out the last names of her students.

"Hart. Hillard."

Kim looked and saw that she and Kat were going to be partners.

"Great, things have been weird with Kat lately," she said to Trini in a low voice.

Trini smiled apologetically. "Maybe this will give you guys a chance to talk or something."

Kim shrugged her shoulders as she headed to the desk that she was going to be sharing with Kat. She smiled as she sat down, but couldn't ignore the tension in the air when Kat took a seat next to her.

"Well, this should be fun, right?" said Kim, trying to engage her in conversation.

"I guess," replied Kat, not looking at her. She moved her chair further from Kim, who looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry, but do you have a problem, Kat?" Kim finally said what she's been thinking since she came back.

Kat turned to her and smiled. "No need to apologize, Kim, but I really need a good grade in this class, so excuse me if I don't do small talk."

Kim stared at her in disbelief as she turned back to face front.

"What the hell?" she thought.

Kim and Kat got through the class period without a word to each other and neither looked at each other as they both waited for their friends.

"Hey guys," Tanya said with a smile.

Kim and Kat both gave her an awkward smile.

"I'll see you later, Tanya," Kim said, walking out of the classroom.

"Bye," Trini said quickly, raising her eyebrows at Tanya before following Kim out the door.

She ran after Kim, who already made it down the hallway.

"Uh, what was that about?" Trini asked, pulling Kim's arm.

"Nothing...I just...it was nothing," said Kim.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kim smiled and linked her arm through Trini's. "Come on, we're gonna be late for Math."

* * *

Kim sat in class, tapping her pencil on her notebook, counting down the minutes until the bell rang. She was still thinking about her earlier exchange with Kat and wondered why she was acting like that.

Kim thought back to when she first came back to Angel Grove and got the courage to go to the Youth Center. Even then, Kim remembered, it still felt a little weird. She wondered if it was just her, but knew that Trini thought something was up with Kat, too.

"But," she thought, "Trini never met Kat before. So, she doesn't know how Kat really is."

Kim looked sideways at Trini. She was listening intently to the teacher and taking notes.

"Maybe I don't know how Kat really is."

She thought back to when they first met Kat. She did some evil things, but she was under an evil spell from Rita, so they couldn't blame her for what she did. "I mean," she thought, "Tommy was under a spell from Rita when we first met him and now look at him." And Kim knew that she didn't trust anybody else with the pink ranger power and still felt like she made the right decision in passing on the power to her. She looked around and briefly wondered if she was thinking that Kat was acting weird because Kim missed being a ranger.

"But that doesn't explain why she wouldn't hang out with us or anything," she thought. "Why wouldn't she ever go to the mall with us?"

"Ms. Hart?"

Kim looked up in surprise. "Ss-s-sorry?"

"I asked, what is the quadratic equation?"

She looked down at her page of scribbles and panicked slightly. Trini slid a sheet of a paper towards her and Kim read off the answer.

"That's correct."

Kim exhaled in relief. She looked at Trini and smiled her thanks. Trini, in turn, gave her a worried look.

"You okay?" she mouthed.

Kim nodded. "I'll be fine," she wrote on her sheet of paper.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kim and Trini gathered their things in the lunch room and sat down at an empty table, leaving enough room for the rest of their friends to come and join them. Two by two, Adam and Rocky, Tommy and Jason, and Kat and Tanya all showed up and sat down at the table.

"Where's Billy?" asked Tanya.

"Oh, he's working on something in the lab," answered Jason. "He might be a while."

"So, Kim," said Adam, "We are working on that English project, later on, right?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I'm not doing anything later. We could work on it at the Youth Center. Have a couple of smoothies, do a little bit of homework..."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, I guess. But that sounds good. It'll be me, you, and Beowulf."

Kim rolled her eyes and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Kat, what are you and Rocky doing your project on?" asked Trini.

Kat looked up from her lunch and shrugged. She looked at Rocky, who was in the middle of eating his burger. "I'm not sure, yet." She looked at Kim. "We, well I, _wanted_ to do Beowulf, but it was already taken. By Kim, who usually gets to do whatever she wants to do anyway." She turned to Tanya. "I mean, if she wanted to change her mind, Ms. Appleby probably would've let her."

Upon hearing this, Kim sighed and leaned into Tommy, who was deep in conversation with Jason about martial arts. Adam looked between Kim and Kat worriedly, but didn't say anything. Tanya sighed and continued eating her lunch as if Kat hadn't said anything.

"Well," started Trini, "I'm sure there are other literary works that you guys could do your project on. What about Romeo & Juliet?"

"Been done way too many times."

"What about The Odyssey?" suggested Kim.

"Please. The only thing that's been more times than Romeo & Juliet is that."

"What about Paradise Lost?" said Trini. "Or Pride & Prejudice? Or one of Shakespeare's other plays?"

"We're doing Paradise Lost," Tanya interrupted, "Me and Jason."

"And I find Pride & Prejudice to be a little boring and who the hell wants to do a Shakespeare play?"

"I do," said Trini. "Tommy and I are doing Twelfth Night."

"There is barely anything good left," complained Kat. "Ms. Appleby said she wants our project topic in by the end of today. And I wanted Beowulf."

Rocky shrugged. "I'm with Trini, let's get on with one of Shakespeare's other plays. Or even The Odyssey, like Kim said. I don't think anyone's chosen that yet. Who cares if it's been done so many times already? Ms. Appleby's the one who's grading it. She's the one who's had to read through these boring projects hundreds of times."

"That's not the point, Rocky," replied Kat. "We should be doing a project on something we enjoy. And I enjoy a nice, epic poem, called Beowulf."

"Well, too bad, Kat," said Kim, her patience growing thin, "Adam and I already picked it."

"You know, Ms. Appleby could have been a bit more clear on the project," said Adam. "I mean, English literature is a big genre, but who's to say that we're going to write exactly the same thing about the same piece of literature as you guys?"

"But," said Kim. "Since English lit is so big, maybe Kat could find a piece of literature that she do the project on, instead of shooting everyone's ideas down. Ideas that were meant to _help_ her. Since she really needs to get good grades."

Kat looked at Kim, grabbed her lunch, and stood up to leave, without a word to anyone. Tanya glanced at Kat, clearly torn between staying and leaving to go with her friend. Kat turned around at the doorway to the lunchroom and looked at the table again.

Tanya packed up her lunch. "Sorry guys...she's just...." She shrugged, not finding the words to describe Kat, and walked toward her friend.

"Okay, so what was all that about?" Tommy said, catching the end of the conversation between Kat and Kim.

Kim rolled her eyes. "It was nothing, it's just...Kat and I haven't really...I wouldn't say that we've haven't gotten along since I've come back, since we've never really talked to each other since I came back...but that's what it seems like."

"She'll come around," Tommy said, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"I guess," Kim said, shrugging. She looked at Trini, who raised her eyebrows and shrugged as well.

* * *

Tanya and Kat were sitting at the bar at the Youth Center, sipping on their smoothies. The two of them weren't really saying too much, just talking mostly to Ernie and watching TV. Tommy was teaching a class nearby and Kat would glance over every so often, trying to make eye contact with him.

"So did you guys decide on your project, yet?" Tanya asked, carefully bringing up the subject of their lunchtime conversation.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Rocky picked The Odyssey. He didn't even tell me he had gone to Ms. Appleby and told her. When I went to her classroom after school, she told me what a wonderful choice we made and how she can't wait to see our presentation on it." She rolled her eyes again as she took a sip of her smoothie. "I bet Kim put him up to it."

Tanya frowned at the accusation, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, could you guys do me a favor?" Tanya looked up and saw Tommy and one of his students.

"Of course, Tommy, anything," said Kat with a smile. "What do you need?"

Tommy smiled. "I know Kim's coming over soon with Adam. Could you let her know that I had to walk Nick home? I'll be back in about an hour and a half. I'm gonna stop by home and shower first."

Immediately, Kat's smile vanished.

"Sure Tommy," answered Tanya. "We'll let her know."

Tommy smiled again. "Thanks guys. I'll see you later or something." He walked out with his student.

Twenty minutes later, Kim and Adam walked into the Youth Center and looked around for an empty table. Kim spotted Kat and Tanya sitting at the bar.

"Can we not sit near Kat?" Kim asked.

Adam looked around and saw the two of them. "Yeah, there's a table down there," he said, pointing.

"Okay, thanks." Kim looked around. "Tommy's supposed to be here, somewhere."

"I'm sure he'll show up."

The two of them headed over to the table and spread their school stuff across the table.

"Okay, so...where should we start?" asked Kim, looking at her notes.

"Hey guys," Tanya said, approaching the two of them, with Kat right behind her.

"Hey," Kim and Adam said.

"Have you seen Tommy?" Kim asked, looking at Tanya.

"He-" started Tanya.

"He hasn't been here all day," interrupted Kat.

Tanya looked at her, questioningly. "No, he-"

"Sorry for bothering you guys," continued Kat. "We'll let you get back to your project.". She pulled Tanya back to the bar.

Kim and Adam watched as Kat and Tanya headed back to the bar.

"Okay..." said Adam. "Do you mind if I asked you about that?" He pointed between her and Kat.

Kim sighed. "You mean me and Kat? No."

"So what's going on?"

"I don't even know. I don't know how it started or what. All I know is that we started sniping at each other one moment and the next, she's all...like that," Kim finished, referring to their exhange just moments ago.

"That is pretty odd," said Adam. "You have no idea what happened?"

"No. Well...it just seems like since I got back, she's been acting weird. Like...I don't want to say that she wasn't happy to see me home, but...that's kind of how it feels."

Adam nodded. "Why do you think so?"

Kim shrugged. "She never wants to hang out. She always makes up excuses. She never talks to me. And when she does, she never looks at me in my eye. And in science class today, she pretty much told me to stay the hell away from her."

Adam furrowed his brow. "Wait, what happened?"

Kim proceeded to tell him what happened in class that morning. "And then you saw us during lunch today."

Adam nodded. "She has been acting a little weird lately."

Kim looked down at her notes and shrugged. "I guess we should get started, then."

x

"What the hell was that about?" Tanya asked as she sat down at the bar.

"What?" asked Kat, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why'd you act like that? Why didn't you tell her where Tommy was?"

Kat shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like it really matters. She's studying with Adam, anyway."

Tanya glared at her. She thought back to when she was at the mall with Kim and Trini, about something that Kim had said. "Kat...I'm gonna ask you a question, and please answer me truthfully."

Kat nodded. "Okay, what's this about?"

"Kim and Tommy supposedly 'broke up' because they each received letters."

"Yeah...and what's your point?"

Tanya took a deep breath. "Did you write them?"

* * *

There goes that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Kat was surprised that Tanya asked such a question. SHe looked at her friend in shock.

"You think I wrote those letters? That's horrible!"

Tanya just looked at her. "Kat...you're my best friend, but lately, you've been acting like you did write those letters. When we thought Kim had broken up with Tommy, you were hanging all over him. And now that Kim's back in town, you've been acting horrible to her. You didn't even answer my question. Did you write those letters?"

Kat looked straight into Tanya's eyes. "No. I did not write those letters to break up Tommy and Kimberly."

Tanya looked at her and jumped off her stool. "Then maybe you better start acting like it. Cuz from this view, you wrote those letters." She threw some cash on the counter, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the Youth Center, after saying a quick goodbye to Adam and Kim.

Kat stared after Tanya as she walked out of the Youth Center. She saw Kim and Adam looking her way, but she ignored the questions on their faces. She was in complete disbelief and a little hurt at Tanya's behavior.

"How could she think I did something like that?" Kat thought. She looked over at Adam and Kim, who were deep in conversation. She remembered how happy all of them were to see Kim back. "Don't they remember how Kim broke Tommy's heart? How she just left Angel Grove and the team? All so she could train for the Pan-Globals," she thought. "And then she quit." She could just not believe how everyone seemed to be wrapped around Kim's finger.

Kat looked up and saw Trini and Jason walk in. She groaned inwardly. She really wasn't sure what to think of the former rangers, since she never really met them. She knew that Trini was Kim's best friend and that she and Jason were as close as brother and sister.

"So why does she have to take up all of Tanya's time?" she thought.

"Hey Kat!" She heard Jason call her from across the room. She looked over and saw him and Trini sitting with Adam and Kim. "Why are you by yourself? Why don't you come and sit with us?"

Kat saw Kim, Trini, and Adam exchange looks. "No thanks, Jason. I don't think I'd be very welcome over there anyway. I'm just gonna go." She jumped off her stool and headed for the doorway, hearing Jason ask the others about Kat. She didn't listen and continued to walk out.

The sun hit her face and she squinted, looking down.

"Hey Kat, where you headed?"

Kat looked up and saw Tommy walking towards her. He was in different clothes from what she saw earlier.

"Wow, that was fast," she said. "Didn't you just leave?"

Tommy nodded. "I didn't want to be late."

"Like that's new."

Tommy smiled. "Is Kim in there?"

Kat hesitated in answering his question. Her first instinct was to lie and tell him that Kim and Adam never showed and probably decided to study at the library. But she heard Tanya's voice in her head and ignored her instinct. She sighed. "Yeah, she's in there with Adam, Trini, and Jason."

"Okay thanks. Are you headed out?"

Kat nodded. "I just wanted to take a walk."

"Okay, I'll see you later." He walked into the Youth Center, with Kat staring after him.

"Oh Tommy," she thought sadly. She shook her head and walked off.

* * *

A few hours later, Kat sat in the same place she had been since she left the Youth Center. She had spent the rest of the afternoon thinking to herself and finishing up her homework. She thought about her place on the team and what she thought she should do since Kim was back in town.

A familiar tone rang from her wrist and she groaned. "This is just the thing to make this day better," she said to herself.

She raised her wrist to her mouth. "Go ahead, Zordon."

"Katherine. Come to the Power Chamber immediately."

Kat nodded and pursued a couple of buttons on her communicator. She disappeared in a beam of pink light and reappeared in the Power Chamber. She saw that the others, along with Billy, were already there. She kept a little closer to the back, nearer to the old ranger suits. As Zordon was telling them about the Machine Empire's latest monster, Kat found herself looking up at the pink ranger suit. She knew that Kim had worn it longer and briefly wondered if the other members of the team would rather have Kim be the pink Zeo ranger.

"Are you listening, Katherine?" Zordon asked.

The other four rangers, Billy, and Alpha all turned to look at her.

"Yes, sorry, Zordon," Kat said. She noticed Adam and Tanya glaring at her, while Billy and Tommy looked at her, with questioning looks in their eyes. Rocky seemed to be the only friendly face in the room. She felt bad for the nasty things she said about him after finding out he told Ms. Appleby their project idea earlier in the day.

"Then behold the viewing globe," Zordon said. The five rangers and Billy turned and watched the monster trying to destroy Angel Grove.

Tommy nodded and said, "It's morphin' time!" The five rangers morphed and disappeared from the Power Chamber.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the rangers defeated the monster and returned to the Power Chamber. Zordon expressed his pride and gratitude in the rangers and the five of them, plus Billy teleported back to the Youth Center.

Tommy, Billy, Rocky, and Adam headed into the building, talking amongst themselves. Tanya was about to follow them when Kat grabbed her arm and let it go when Tanya turned around.

"Tanya, can we talk?"

Tanya looked at her. "I'm not sure."

"You can't seriously still be mad at me!"

"Well, Kat, I am!"

"Why?" Kat grabbed Tanya's as she tried to walk into the Youth Center.

"Why?" Tanya looked at her in disbelief. "Because of what you did. Because of how you're acting. Kim and Tommy are nice people and--"

"You still think that I wrote those letters?" Kat turned to face Tanya. "I told you that I didn't write the letters!"

"Yeah, well, I don't believe you, Kat. Just earlier, I saw you lie to Kim, right to her face. Who's to say that you weren't doing that to me when I asked you about it?"

"I wouldn't--"

Tanya shook her head. "I wouldn't have thought you had it in you, but I watched you. And when I tried to tell her where Tommy was, YOU stopped me!"

"Tanya!"

"Why do you hate her?"

"I don't hate Kimberly."

"Well, you sure are acting like it. What has she ever done to you?"

Kat rolled her eyes and felt her irritation rising up again. "Oh, you mean breaking one of my friends' heart? Or leaving Angel Grove and then quitting? Stealing my best friend from me? Having every single person in this town wrapped around her finger? Having to live in her shadow every time I go out there and fight? Every time I face Zordon?"

"Keep your voice down." Tanya glared at Kat with a dangerous look in her eyes. Kat took a step back, nervously, having never seen Tanya look like this. She determinedly looked back into Tanya's eyes. "Do you not hear yourself? You sound so petty, Kat. Breaking one of your friends' heart? Yeah, Tommy was hurt, but the letter wasn't even from Kim! And she got one, too! Besides, if Tommy's over it, then maybe you should be, too. And leaving Angel Grove, then quitting? What the hell does that have to do with you? And stealing your friends? Kat, I don't know why you've gotten so territorial. Just because I've been hanging out with Kim doesn't mean that I'm going to stop being your friend."

"Then you're not mad at me?"

Tanya looked at her, exasperatedly. "You kidding me? If you think you're in Kim's shadow, it's because you put yourself there. The whole time I've been here, I have never heard Tommy, Billy, Adam, Rocky, or--" she lowered her voice, "Zordon," she raised her voice to normal level, "ever compare you to Kim. I suggest you find out why you are really mad at Kim. Whether it's because she's dating the guy you wish you were dating or you feel threatened that she's back in town. You better get over it and figure it out. Because Kim's not going anywhere. She's moving back to Angel Grove."

"I thought she's moving to Paris."

"She's not. She's moving in with Trini and her family."

"Oh."

"So she'll be here. So you better get over whatever problems you've got with her." Tanya flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked into the Youth Center.

Kat stared after her with a number of thoughts running through her mind. "She still thinks that I wrote those letters," Kat thought, hurt. "The rest of them probably think that I wrote them too. I didn't even write them!"

Kat sighed, walking away from the Youth Center. "How do I convince them that I'm telling the truth?" she thought. "That I didn't write the letters?"

"You know what you have to do," her inner voice told her.

Kat thought about when she first moved to Angel Grove. Kim and Aisha were the first people that she met. She remembered being placed under Rita's spell and she remembered the worry that she felt when she found Kim after she fell off the beam. She remembered how honored she felt when Kim gave Kat her power coin.

Kat sat down on a bench and knelt over and put her head in her hands. "What do I do?"

She sighed and looked up. She thought about how Kim wanted to quit gymnastics and how she helped Kim realize that she wanted to pursue a career in gymnastics. She thought about how lonely Tommy looked after Kim "broke" up with him and how she wanted to help him feel better because he looked like he could never be happy again. She knew she was wrong for treating Kimberly like crap, but she couldn't find herself swallowing up her pride to apologize.

Kat stood up and started to walk home. She figured the others were probably banding together against her and that hurt her even more. All she wanted when she moved to Angel Grove was friends and the first two friends that she had met, moved away within the first few months of Kat being in Angel Grove. She knew she had to support both of them as they pursued their dreams, especially since she was so afraid to get back into diving after her own accident. She felt bad for trying to make Tanya choose between them and knew that Kim would never intentionally steal Tanya away from her. Kim was the one who welcomed her into the group, who introduced her to her friends, and who gave her a place on the team.

Kat sighed again and continued to walk home. She was very conflicted in her mind and had to somehow figure things out. Until then, she feared that her friends would probably not speak to her.

* * *

There's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Kim had not spoken to Kat for the past couple of weeks and noticed that Trini, Jason, Tanya, Adam, Billy, and even Tommy had kept their distance from Katherine. She shared her suspicions with Trini and Adam about Kat writing the letters and made them swear that they wouldn't tell anyone else.

Kim dropped her books on her desk in her science class and made her way to Trini's desk.

"Hey Trini," Kim said, stopping in front of her friend's desk.

"Hey Kim. How has your morning been?"

Kim shrugged. "As good as could be."

"Yeah, I'll be glad when this week is over. Why do all of our teachers always schedule tests and papers all together?"

"Can we study for math later? I don't really understand a few things."

"Yeah, of course. Can you read over mine and Tommy's paper for Ms. Appleby?"

"Sure." She groaned when the minute bell rang. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," replied Trini.

Kim started to walk back to her desk and turned towards Tanya's desk and waved to her. She pulled out her chair and made a show of sitting at the far end of the desk, far enough away from Katherine. She exhaled loudly and rested her chin on her hand, leaning over the desk.

Katherine looked at her over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. She could tell that Kim thought that Kat had written those letters. Since the rest of their friends seemed to be keeping their distance from her, Kat believed that Kim had told the others. Kat threw a half-glance over her shoulder at Tanya. She half-way thought that Tanya was the one who told their friends that she had written the letters.

"That's got to be why Kim and everyone else are acting like that," she thought.

Kat had been trying to work up the nerve to talk to Kim and apologize for the way she's treated her since she and the others got back in town, but every time Kim's name happened to come up in conversation, Kat couldn't help but let out a biting remark or a sarcastic reply in the rare times that Kim spoke to her.

She noticed that Tanya was barely ever home anymore and that she had stopped inviting Kat to hang out or go shopping with them. She knew Tanya was spending most of her free time with Kim and Trini and Kat couldn't blame her. But she did want it to change.

One by one, Kat could feel each of her close friends slowly slip away. She snuck another look at Kim and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She knew it wasn't Kim's fault, that it was actually her own fault, but found it easier to blame Kim. Every time they were in the Power Chamber, hanging out at the Youth Center, or talking in general, she could feel a distance and a certain tension growing between her and the others.

Kat felt more alone than she did when she first moved to Angel Grove. She wanted her friends back, all of them, especially Tanya, and including Kim. And she knew that the only way that was gonna happen is if she and Kim talked and Kim forgave her. Kim looked back at her and shot her a dirty look, rolling her eyes.

Kat felt a wave of nervousness come over her. She shook her head and rested it in her hands. "Now...how am I gonna do that?" she thought to herself.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone pushed their chairs out and made a beeline for the door.

"Tanya!" Kim called across the room. "Come by my locker later. I have that bracelet you wanted to borrow." She looked at Kat and felt a little happy seeing Kat's hurt face.

"Okay, cool. Thanks, Kim!" Tanya said. She looked away as Kat gathered her things and quietly walked out of the room. Kim, Trini, and Tanya followed her, staying about five steps behind, talking amongst themselves.

"How was..." Trini looked around and dropped her voice. "...that early morning cog attack?"

Tanya rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Man, it was hard stuff. Mostly because I don't think we were fully awake when were fighting. Did you guys ever have any before school started in the mornings?"

Trini and Kim looked at each other and shook their heads. "Never," answered Trini.

"Thank God," replied Kim. "I think I would've just died."

The three of them stopped walking when they saw Adam approach them.

"Why the sad face?" Kim asked.

"I have to take a music class," he answered.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Tanya. "Music's fun!" Trini and Kim nodded their heads in agreement.

"Nothing's wrong with it," he replied, "but...it's just...I don't know...I don't want to do badly, you know?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I've never really been in music before. My parents had a piano when I was younger, but..."

"Well, that's a start!" exclaimed Kim. "Let me know when you learn a song. I'd love to hear it."

Tanya elbowed Kim. "Maybe the two of you can make some beautiful music together."

"With you, singing, of course," added Trini with a laugh.

Adam widened his eyes at the three girls laughing. "Oh, I don't know. I doubt I'll be able to do anything that can be a song on a piano."

"Adam, come on," said Trini, "it'll be fun. Something different. Something to shake up the normal routine a bit."

"Yeah, that's why I had to take it." Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I have to go meet Rocky before class. I"ll see you guys later."

"All right," Tanya said.

The three of them continued to walk down the hall and stopped in front of Kim's locker.

"Here you go, Tanya," Kim said, holding out her bracelet.

"Thanks, Kim! I'll give it right back to you after my date with Shawn tonight."

"Okay, no problem. Tommy and I are still meeting you guys at the Youth Center, right?"

Tanya nodded. "And then double date land it is!"

"Hey guys," Tommy said, approaching the three of them at Kim's locker.

"Hey," replied Trini and Tanya.

"Hi Tommy," Kim said, smiling and leaning up to give him a hug and kiss. "What's up?"

"Nothing much...but Trini, can we practice our presentation real quick for history? I"m a little nervous."

Trini laughed. "Sure Tommy," she answered. "You have nothing to be worried about."

Tommy grinned. "Only because I always seem to luck out and get you as my partner."

"I know!" Kim said. "But Adam's not too bad. He and I always seem to get partnered up."

"Well, we'll see you guys later," Trini said.

"Okay," replied Tanya. "See you at lunch."

"Bye." Kim gave Tommy a kiss before he walked away. She watched them as they walked down the hallway and noticed Kat staring at them from her locker down the hallway. Kim rolled her eyes at Kat and turned to Tanya, who was already in the middle of talking.

"Yeah, definitely," Kim said, agreeing with what Tanya was saying, describing their plans for the evening. She pulled out her books for her next class and quickly fixed her hair in the mirror. She gently closed her locker and she and Tanya walked down to their next class.

* * *

"You'll be fine, Tommy," Trini said, gathering up her papers. "That was great."

"Thanks," Tommy said, sitting down on top of the desk. "All thanks to you, of course." Trini just smiled at him. Tommy furrowed his brow and looked down at his hands. He glanced up at Trini, who was organizing her papers in her school bag. "Umm..."

Trini looked up at Tommy. "Yeah?"

"I know you're Kim's best friend and...nah, I shouldn't be..."

"No, go ahead, Tommy," said Trini. "You're my friend, too. What's up?"

"No...it's nothing...I just..."

Trini furrowed her brow as she sat on the desk across from Tommy. "What's wrong? Something up with you and Kim?"

"No, nothing like that. I just...I have this weird feeling."

"What kind of weird feeling?"

"It's just something I noticed for a bit. Promise me you won't tell anybody, especially Kim?"

Trini nodded. "I promise."

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and briefly looked out the window of the classroom. "Do you think that...ugh, I really hate to say it, even think it, but...do you think Katherine wrote the letters to break up me and Kim?"

Trini looked at him surprise. She had discussed the same matter with Kim in great detail, but never talked about it with anybody else. She knew Kim shared her suspicions with Adam, who agreed with her, but she wasn't sure if any of the others thought the same thing. Trini, listening to Tommy speak, knew now that they did.

"I don't think it really matters what I think," Trini replied. "The important thing is, do you think that Kat wrote those letters?"

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know what to think. I feel like the team's falling apart right now."

"Why?"

Tommy shrugged again. "I don't know...I just have a really weird feeling. And I noticed how everyone's kind of been...a little cold to Katherine...and I know I'm a part of that group, but I was just doing it because she was being mean to Kim, you know?"

Trini nodded slowly. "So, what are you going to do?"

"And then I saw Adam giving her the nastiest of looks...and it was so unlike him. I don't think she saw it since we were in the Power Chamber and Adam was standing behind her, but I saw it. So I think that he probably thinks it too."

Trini shrugged her shoulders. She knew that Kim had also shared her suspicions with Adam since the two of them had gotten closer over working on their project. "I don't know, Tommy. It's your team. What do you think you should do? It is important for the team to be held together. It's important to keep the trust between you guys."

"I don't know if it's there, though."

"I think you should ask Katherine then."

"Do you think she did it?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Trini said, not wanting to influence Tommy's thoughts with her own opinion. Tommy exhaled loudly and leaned forward to rest his head in his hands. "You should get your thoughts together and figure something out. The team is the most important thing. You guys save Angel Grove day after day. I hate to put so much pressure on you, but..."

Tommy looked up at her and nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

There's that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"I still have a few questions, so you guys go on ahead," Kim said, bringing her notes with her to the front of the room. "I'll see you guys later."

"At the Youth Center?" Adam asked.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I shouldn't be long, but you guys go on."

Tanya nodded. "Okay, we'll see you later."

Kim waved to them as they, along with the other members of their math class hurried out of the room. She and a few others stuck around since they had a few extra questions.

About 15-20 minutes later, Kim walked through the deserted hallways, toward her locker, storing her unneeded books in there. She quickly fixed her hair in the mirror and pulled a few books that she knew she needed. Kim reached down and grabbed an extra bag that held her extra clothes. She planned on doing a few moves on the beam when she got to the Youth Center. Kim closed the door to her locker and started to walk down the hallway, getting distracted by the sound of the piano playing. She peeked in through the window of the music room and saw someone sitting at the piano, dressed in a long robe. She briefly wondered whether or not she should interrupt, but decided against it, continuing to walk through the hallways, out of the school.

Once outside the school, Kim shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun and decided to cut through the park on her way to the Youth Center. Her way was cut off by the sudden appearance of numerous cogs.

"Oh man!" she exclaimed. She unconsciously reached for her morpher before remembering that she didn't have one anymore. She then looked down and reached for her communicator and realized that she had stopped wearing it. "Oh...this is not good." She looked around and noticed that there were too many to count. She threw her backpack at the cog closest to her and shoved three of them out of her way before running off in the direction of the Youth Center.

The cogs quickly caught up with her and she used a tree as a jumping board to send a round of kicks their way. Kim knew she wouldn't be able to fight all of them off and hoped that someone was walking by to get the others. She shoved another cog and tried to run away before she was ambushed by all sides. Two cogs grabbed her arms on either side and lifted her up. She kicked at the cog in front of her and flipped over to kick the cog behind her. She struggled against her bonds and could feel a tightening grip on either arm.

"HELP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She looked around hopelessly and saw nothing but cogs. She noticed the strange quietness of the park and its lack of people and wondered about it. She tried kicking the cogs away, but was overcome by the sheer numbers of them all.

* * *

Kat had stayed after school, to continue to research a few papers for her classes. She looked at the book in front of her and folded the page over, figuring that it was something she would need later on. She gathered the books that she found and returned a couple to the front desk. She took the others and told the librarian that she wanted to borrow the books.

Five minutes later, Kat walked out of the school and also cut through the park on her way to the Youth Center. She didn't really want to go to the Youth Center because she knew that everyone else would be there, but she had a class that she needed to teach. Kat sighed and continued to walk through the park, pausing briefly to put the books in her backpack.

She suddenly stopped, hearing someone call for help. Her ranger instinct took over and she clutched her backpack tighter and struggled to listen to where it was coming from. She started to quickly walk toward the sound and stopped suddenly when she saw the cogs.

"Let me go!"

Kat quickly looked over at who the cogs were holding prisoner and she wasn't sure what to feel when she saw Kim in their clutches. She stood there watching for a few minutes before Kim saw her. Kim just stared at her, not saying anything. Kat watched her as she continued to struggle from the grip of the cogs, but they never took their eyes off of each other.

Kat threw her backpack to the ground and immediately started to fight the cogs. She somehow made her way to the cogs that were holding Kim and tried to free her.

"Morph, Kat!" Kim yelled as she tried to kick a cog away.

Kat immediately went for her morpher, but a couple of cogs interrupted and kicked her morpher to the side.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. She lunged for it, but was overcome by cogs. She tried to reach her communicator, but was unable to because of all the cogs. A group of cogs grabbed her arms and all of them, including Kim and Katherine disappeared at once.

* * *

"Do you think Kim's still at school?" Tommy asked Tanya as he set down a tray of smoothies. Everyone started reaching for one.

Tanya shrugged. "Maybe. There were a lot of people who stayed after, so maybe she was letting them get their questions answered, first."

Everyone fell silent as they heard a familiar tone from their communicators.

Tommy nodded to the hallway. "Let's go down there." He, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Billy headed for the hallway, while Jason and Trini stayed at their table.

"Let us know if you need any help," Jason said.

Tommy nodded. He and the others huddled around each other and Tommy brought his wrist up. "Go ahead, Zordon."

"Tommy, come to the Power Chamber immediately. King Mondo has taken Kimberly and Katherine captive." Everyone looked at each other in surprise.

"All right, Zordon, we'll be there right away."

"You guys go on ahead," said Billy. "I'll meet up with you guys there. I'm just going to go tell Jason and Trini what's happened."

"I'll come with you," said Tommy. "We'll see you guys there."

Adam, Rocky, and Tanya nodded and disappeared in three different flashes of light.

"Hey Jason," Tommy said approaching him and Trini at their table. "Kim and Kat were taken captive by Mondo," he whispered.

Jason and Trini looked at each other and then looked at Tommy and Billy in shock.

"You guys should come with us to the Power Chamber," Billy whispered. "Even if it's not safe for you guys to fight, you can help keep an eye out."

Jason and Trini nodded. "Of course," Jason said, jumping up.

The four of them headed for the hallway and disappeared in flashes of light, Jason hanging on to Tommy and Trini to Billy.

* * *

"So how do we find them?" Adam asked, standing in front of Zordon.

"So, what's going on?" asked Tommy. "Where's Kimberly? And Kat?"

"They are currently being held captive in a mountainside cave," Zordon said.

Billy headed straight for one of the computers and started pressing some buttons. "I think I've found them." Everyone gathered around Billy as the picture showed up in front of all of them. "They're about five miles out of Angel Grove, towards Blue Bay Harbor."

"All right, let's go guys," Tommy said, getting into position.

"Wait, Tommy," said Billy. "I'm picking up some sort of forcefield surrounding them."

"Not to mention about a million cogs," added Adam, seeing cogs surrounding them.

"Yes," said Zordon. "Kimberly and Katherine are surrounded by a forcefield that prevents anybody from coming within five feet of the cave."

"So how do we get them?" asked Rocky.

"I guess we'll have to figure that one out," replied Billy.

* * *

  
There's that chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Oh my god," complained Kim. "I can't believe I'm stuck here with you of all people."

"Well, it's not exactly a bed of roses for me, either," retorted Kat.

The two of them were sitting on the cave floor, with their backs against the wall.

"This is ridiculous," said Kim. She stood up and started pacing up and down the small space.

"Yeah, like that's gonna do any good." Kat stood up as well and tried to pull apart the bars. She was thrown back by the force emanating from their cage.

Kim snorted. "And that did?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just listen to what I say to do."

"Why should I?"

Kat looked at her and snapped her neck. "Because I'm a ranger and you're not."

This time Kim rolled her eyes. "Please. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be a ranger."

"Yeah, well, if it wasn't for me, you probably wouldn't be walking right now."

"In fact, if it weren't for me," Kim pointed to herself, "you probably wouldn't even have any friends in Angel Grove. Who introduced you to Aisha? To Billy, to Adam, to Rocky? Huh? And Tommy, you never would've met Tommy."

Kat narrowed her eyes. "I would've found some way to meet them."

"But you wouldn't be as close to them as you say you are. Where've you been for the past few weeks, anyway? What happened to your best friend, Tanya?"

"You have no idea."

Kim stared at Kat for a few seconds and smirked. "You're wrong. I do have an idea." She looked around. "Well, I'm not gonna waste my time here with you. I'll figure out a way to get out of here."

Kat rolled her eyes as she slid to the ground. "Yeah, you do that."

* * *

"We have another problem, rangers." Zordon's booming voice echoed in the silent Power Chamber. Alpha was bustling around, helping Billy, while the other rangers were standing, watching Kim and Kat and their captors. The scene swiftly turned to a monster in Angel Grove park.

"Oh no, guys," said Tommy.

"We'll take care of Kim and Kat," said Jason. He gestured to himself and Trini. "They seem to be safe. For now, at least."

Tommy nodded. "It's morphin' time!" He, Tanya, Rocky, and Adam morphed and disappeared in four beams of light.

"Uh-oh," Trini said, frowning at the screen she was poring over.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, urgently. He and Billy ran over to Trini.

She pointed to the screen. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"What do you think it means?" asked Jason.

"It means," said Billy, "that we can't get to Kim and Kat that easily. They're being guarded by what seems to be over 100 cogs and the forcefield directly surrounding them is made of pure electricity, meaning that it will negatively react with anyone who possesses a Zeo crystal. Meaning that--"

"Tommy and the others can't save them," interrupted Jason. "That's okay, we'll do it. We could save them."

Trini nodded. "Yeah, let's get them out of there." She and Jason made a move to exit the Power Chamber.

"No," Billy said. "It's too dangerous, at least for right now. We need to find some way to protect ourselves first. We'd be walking blindfolded into a room full of the enemy. We need to figure out a plan." He gestured to the screen. "There's at least a hundred cogs, not to mention whatever else Mondo has cooking up in there."

"So...what do we do?" asked Trini. "We don't have powers. And you said the force field surrounding them would negatively react with a Zeo crystal."

"How would it negatively react?" asked Jason. "Are you sure that it would negatively react with Zeo powers?" He looked at Trini. "We still have our Power Coins. When we left, Tommy used that sword to transfer our power to Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. Do you think--"

"No, Jason, I'm afraid not," Zordon answered before Jason fully formed the question.

"So we're back to square one." He exhaled loudly and leaned over the screen showing Kim and Kat. "How do we get them?"

* * *

Kim gave a little whoop of triumph as she watched the rock she threw go through the bars of the forcefield that held them captive.

"What is it now?" Kat asked.

"Nothing you should worry your pretty little blonde self over," Kim retorted.

Kat rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the stone wall. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she thought that Kim would at least try to make it a bit bearable for both of them. Kat felt like she was even though she knew she was failing miserably. There was nothing that either of them could do at the moment. They were trapped.

Kim walked backwards as she saw a number of cogs head her way. She stumbled, nearly tripping over Kat in the process. The cogs lined up outside the cage, preventing Kim and Kat a way to see out.

"Great job, Kimberly. Now they're keeping an extra close eye on us."

This time Kim rolled her eyes. She knew she made a big mistake when that rock sailed right between the bars of the cage that held them. But she couldn't figure out how to escape. Kim glanced at Kat over her shoulder. As much as she hated to admit it, she was probably gonna need Kat for this one. Kim didn't have any powers.

She leaned against the stone wall and slowly slid down to the only open seat--next to Kat.

* * *

"I think I've got a lead..." Billy said. "Just give me two seconds to check and make sure...YES!"

"What?" Jason asked as he jumped up.

"What is it?" asked Trini.

"See here." Billy pulled up a map of the cave and its surrounding areas onto the screen. "I've picked up a magnetic field that shows all the cogs and where they are stationed. There is an extraordinary amount of electromagnetic energy coming from here." Billy pointed to spot on the map that showed the darkest pink. "And that leads me to believe that this is where Kimberly and Katherine are currently being detained. The green shows the cogs. As you can see here--" he pointed to another spot on the map "they've surrounded Kimberly and Katherine inside the cave and have numerous others throughout the cave and guarding the entrance to the cave."

"So it'll be like hell and back trying to save them without powers," said Jason.

Billy nodded. "Yes, well, I haven't quite worked that part out yet, but, more information is always good, right?"

"Are there any other entrances to the cave?" Trini asked. "Maybe the cogs haven't found another way into the cave. We know all of these caves have some sort of connection. I remember reading about them a while ago."

"Great idea, Trini. I haven't thought about that yet. I'll look into it right now."

* * *

There's that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"I think we've been in here for three days now," Kim moaned into her hands. In reality, they've only been there for a few hours.

Kat rolled her eyes at Kim. "Stop exaggerating, Kim, it hasn't been that long. Besides, I bet you've been stuck somewhere for longer than we've been stuck here now."

"Yeah, but that was when I had powers."

Kat looked at Kim and didn't know what to say. She opted to exhale loudly. "Well. If there's anything we could count on them for, it'll be to save you. So I don't think you should worry there."

Kim looked at her, feeling a surprised surge of sympathy for her. She heard the hurt in Kat's voice and didn't remember hearing it before. "No," Kim said gently. "They'll be here to save you. Pink ranger and all."

"No, you're their favorite person in the whole world. How are they gonna live without you?"

"You really feel that way, Kat?"

"You moved away and I took your spot on the team. You move back and obviously everyone wants you back."

"Have you heard anybody say that?"

"You hurt Tommy by leaving and hurt him even more by sending him that letter."

"Kat, you know as well as I do, that I did not send that letter."

"Are you implying that I did?"

"Did I say that?"

Kat looked at Kim and shook her head. "You think I wrote those letters, don't you?"

"I do have my suspicions." Kim looked at Kat and didn't say anything for a bit. "Did you write those letters?"

Kat looked straight into Kim's eyes and answered. "No. I didn't write those letters. I don't know who wrote those letters. I didn't know that you got one of those letters until you showed up at the Youth Center with your own. Do you believe me?"

Kim looked back at Kat. She searched her eyes for a bit. "Yes. I believe you."

Kat bit her lip. "Thank you. It seems like you're the only one who believes me. No, you're probably the _only_ one that believes me."

"Others have asked you about this?"

"Tanya. She doesn't believe me."

Kim didn't say anything. "Is that why there have been...issues...between the two of you?"

"Between the two of us and me and everyone else."

"Do you blame me for that?"

This time Kat didn't say anything. She took her time answering Kim's question and was grateful that Kim seemed to know that Kat needed time. "Yeah. I think I did. I do. I'm sorry for that."

"Why?" Kim got defensive, but struggled to keep her voice nonchalant. "What did I do? Did I hurt you in any way? Do you hate that I moved back to Angel Grove?"

Kat didn't say anything again. She thought about what she wanted to say. "I was jealous. I've always been jealous. When you left, I felt like the others were only my friends because I became the new pink ranger. You were pretty much my only tie to the gang and...you moved away. And then when we got the Zeo powers, I felt like I was finally coming into my own and that I deserved to be a ranger. I still felt...insecure...because I thought--I think--that there'll be that one battle when I can't do anything, when I can't fight as well as you did, or keep the cogs at bay or whatever. And I remember you being able to fight off all those monsters by yourself and...then that letter came. Aside from you and Aisha, Tommy felt like the closest person to me. You were gone, Aisha was gone. That letter hurt Tommy so much and it started to affect the team. I didn't want to see Tommy hurt, so I tried everything in my power to cheer him up. I kept telling him that you weren't worth it, that it was all your fault, that he should get out and live his life and stop moping over you. I invited him to dinner, to go out to see a movie, but he turned me down every single time. And then we all found out that you and Tommy didn't even write those letters. Tommy and the others welcomed you in with open arms, but I still felt like there was something going on. I still blamed you for how hurt Tommy was over the whole 'letter' issue and I couldn't get over that. You moved back; Jason and Trini moved back and I felt like the original team was coming back, so they and you were going to push us 'newer' rangers out. Me and Tanya. But Tanya didn't feel the same way. Instead she became your new best friend and I felt like you and Trini were taking her away from me. I felt like she started to like you both more than me and knew how pathetic I am. When she asked me about the letters, I told her I didn't have anything to do with it, but she didn't believe me. And I feel like she blames me for trying to break you and Tommy up. And I think she's been spreading that to the others. So now I feel like I'm losing everyone. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done and mostly everything that I've said. To you, especially. Everything that I've done to you and everything I've said about you or even to you. I'm sorry!"

At the end of her long speech, Kat wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her head against her knees. Kim stared at her for a long time, not knowing what to say. She understood Kat a bit more now. Kim moved closer to Kat and put her arm around Kat's shoulders.

"I'm sorry you feel like that. But Kat, you've got to understand that we're two completely different people. I wasn't your only tie to everyone. They love you for you. You've become a great fighter and an even greater ranger. When I gave you the pink Power Coin and you took over for me, maybe you weren't the best. Maybe you couldn't fight. Maybe you didn't have the greatest instincts. But I was the same way. I wasn't even sure that I wanted to be a ranger. You were certain from that first moment that you wanted to be a ranger. I couldn't fight. That was all Jason, Zack, and Trini. They were the fighters. And Billy, he's so smart. All I could do was a couple of flips at the beginning. But I learned how to fight. I learned how to be a ranger. And you did the same. You learned how to fight. You learned how to be a ranger. And with Jason and Trini moving back...we know that our time as rangers have passed. We know that the ranger team now consists of you, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy. Even with Billy. Of course, if we have a chance to take the power back, I don't think any one of us would hesitate to take it back. But we know that you guys are the team. And we won't try to take that away from you. It's your time. It's your turn. And about Tanya...there was no way I or Trini were trying to steal her away from you. We wanted to become her friend too, since she's become the newest ranger. We wanted to hang out with both of you but you were so busy with the show and everything thereafter. I felt like you hated me. I couldn't figure out what I did wrong. So I decided to act the same toward you. I figured if I hit you first, it wouldn't give you a chance to get me back. And I'm sorry, too. That was no way to treat you. I should've figured out what was wrong. And with everyone else...we felt like we were losing you first. None of us could figure out what happened. Or what brought on this change in you. Before I moved, we were on the road to being good--no, great--friends. And we worried about you, but we also jumped to the wrong conclusions. Yeah, I'm talking about the letter. And no, I haven't told Tanya about my suspicions with you and the letters. The only people I've spoken to about this are Trini and Adam. And once they hear that you didn't write those letters, I'm sure they'll feel sorry for thinking that you did, also. You're not losing us, Kat. You're stuck with us. Again, I'm sorry. And I missed you. I really missed you."

"But--"

"No. You don't have to say anything else. The only other thing that we've got to figure out is how to get out of this place."

Kat laughed through her tears. She wiped them away, breathing heavily for air. Kim still had her arm around Kat. "We've also got to figure out who wrote those letters."

This time Kim laughed. "We'll leave that for later. Whoever it was didn't succeed in breaking us up, anyway." The two of them hugged each other for a long time. "So, does this Mondo have any weaknesses?"

* * *

There's that chapter! Hope you all enjoy and please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

"I think that'll work," Trini said. She pointed to the screen, tracing a path on the displayed map. "The forcefield stops here, so if we sneak in through this entrance-"

"Located 37.68 meters from the end of the forcefield," interrupted Billy.

"We can sneak in through there and reach the cave that way," finished Jason. That way we don't have to go through all the cogs."

"It seems that Mondo doesn't know about that entrance," said Trini. "It doesn't look like there are any cogs out there."

Billy, Trini, and Jason looked up at Zordon, who nodded his approval. "Be careful and may the power protect you."

"I'll let Tommy and the others know," said Billy as he and the others prepared for teleportation.

* * *

"You know how I threw that rock and it went through?" Kim asked.

Kat nodded. "Yeah. It led all the cogs right here."

Kim smirked and shrugged. "How smart are these things, anyway?"

"Not very. They're just robots. Nothing special."

"So, they're like putties?"

"Harder-to-fight-putties. Those things feel rock solid when you're punching it."

Kim nodded, thinking hard. She looked around. "Any ideas?"

"None."

"I wonder...do you think we could somehow lure them away from here? Maybe we can get a better look at everything and somehow find a way out. I'm thinking near there." She pointed to the spot where she had thrown the rock earlier. "It went through the bars without getting thrown back."

Kat nodded. "And I think it's only cogs that are here...it doesn't seem like Mondo or Sprocket or anything else is here. So that makes life easier."

"Why'd they want us anyway?"

"Who knows. The same reason why Zedd and Rita always wanted us."

Kim smiled. "Well, I'm glad I'm with you."

Kat rolled her eyes, but not in irritation at Kim. "If only I had my morpher."

"We'll make do with what we've got." Kim pointed to the same area. "Do you think you could distract them? I'll try to see if those bars could budge over there."

"You're going to move those bars yourself?" Kat smirked again.

Kim furrowed her brow as she looked at Kat. "No, you're helping me!"

"Kim..."

"Kat, we've got to try something!"

Kat nodded. "Okay." She headed towards the end of bars and started yelling at the cogs, who looked at her and moved towards her.

Kim watched Kat and waited for her to lead the cogs away from the area that she wanted to examine. Kat continued yelling at the cogs, but led them away from where Kim was. Kim squatted and tried to hide herself in the shadows. She waited a bit until she felt comfortable enough with where Kat and the cogs were. Kim carefully extended her hand towards the bar and carefully touched it. When nothing happened, she wrapped her hand around it and pulled as hard as she could. She found a sharp rock with her other hand and roughly rubbed it against the bar to try to move it. Kim looked over her shoulder as she continued the motion and watched Kat handling the cogs.

* * *

"I think it's over here," Trini said, folding up her makeshift map.

Billy pulled out some sort of controller and they all heard a few beeps emit from it. He brought his wrist to his mouth. "Zordon, Alpha, come in. Can you let us know if we're clear?"

After a few moments, Alpha's voice rang through Billy's wrist. "All clear, Billy."

"Good," said Jason. "Let's go." He led the way to the cave, holding a flashlight out in front of him. He, Trini, and Billy walked slowly and took their time. Every so often, Billy would look behind them to make sure they were not being followed. "We're heading in the right direction, right, Billy?"

Billy nodded, looking at his controller. "Affirmative."

"All right" said Trini. "Almost there. Hold on, Kim."

* * *

"So, Jason, Trini, and Billy are out there?" asked Tommy, looking up at Zordon, who nodded. "Are you sure there isn't anyway that we could go out there and help?"

"I'm sorry, Tommy," replied Zordon. "There is no way."

"We can't just leave them out there," said Rocky. "Kat and Kim."

"And the others," added Adam. "That's a lot of cogs out there."

"Maybe we could go out there and set up something around the perimeter," said Tanya. "I know we can't get close, but what if we just hang out around this area?" She traced a path around the map before them.

"We will wait," said Zordon.

* * *

Kim gave a little whoop of victory as the bar slipped. She caught it before it clanged to the ground. Kim tried to squeeze through the space between the cave wall and the bar, but quickly found out that she would have to move the bar next to it. She immediately went to work on it and again looked over her shoulder at Kat, who was still keeping the cogs busy.

Kat looked over at Kim and saw that she seemed to be making progress. Kat continued to distract the cogs.

"Kat! I got it! Come here!"

Kat looked back again. "Okay, hang on." She looked at the cogs and just stopped acknowledging them. Gradually, each cog spread out around the cave.

"Kat, how are we going to escape if they're all around?"

Kat pointed to one area of the cave. "I think I saw something over there. It's a little hidden and we'd have to crawl, but it looks like a way out...I hope. And we could take them if we do it one at a time."

"Okay. Well, we should be able to fit through the space over there."

The two of them looked around at the cogs and saw that they all seemed distracted from their prisoners. Kim motioned for Kat to follow her and the two of them slowly made their way towards the space between the wall and the bars that trapped them.

"Wait," said Kim. "Do you think we'd be able to walk outside of the bars? Or do you think that protective thing covers everything?"

Kat shrugged. "Not sure."

"I guess we'll find out, then."

"Careful, now."

Kim and Kat carefully stepped through the space, making sure that the cogs were not disturbed and didn't notice their two prisoners escaping. The two of them tiptoed their way out and tried to make their way without distracting the cogs. Unfortunately, that did not happen and the cogs immediately started to attack.

"Great," Kim said. She and Kat immediately began to fight back, while they inched closer to the cave opening Kat had seen earlier.

* * *

"It seems like we are heading toward the correct destination," said Billy. "I'm picking up the magnetic energy of the cogs."

"Good," Jason said, leading the group further in the cave. The cave started to grow smaller, forcing Jason, Trini, and Billy to lean down to avoid hitting their heads on the ceiling of the cave. "Stay on your toes, everyone."

"I don't think there's a way we can't, Jase," replied Trini. "It's getting pretty cramped in here."

"We'll be fine."

* * *

"Go Kat!" yelled Kim.

Kat looked up at her and quickly slid into the cave opening. "Hurry, Kim!" she called.

Kim threw a kick at the nearest cog, causing it to fall backward into the other cogs, creating a domino effect. She immediately dropped down and followed Kat, who slid a rock into the opening. "That should hold them for now," Kat said.

"Whew," replied Kim, leaning over and panting. "It's been a long time."

Kat laughed, putting her hand on Kim's back. "Almost as if you had never left. Come on, we've got to go."

Kim nodded. "I guess we'll just follow this tunnel down. Be careful, though. Who knows what's lying out there."

"I guess we'll just have to see."

Kat and Kim began to slowly walk down the tunnel, keeping their senses alert. They continued to walk a few paces down, but stopped when they heard movement ahead of them. Kim lifted a finger to her mouth, signaling Kat to stay quiet. Kat nodded in response and the two of them inched closer to each other to be prepared. Even though it was a small, low tunnel, Kat and Kim hovered as far as they could to the tunnel wall. As the voices drew closer, the two of them got in their ready stance, ready to defend themselves.

Kim looked back at Kat and directed her on where to go. She followed what Kim signaled to her and the two of them stopped moving as they saw a light flashing before them. Kim looked at Kat and started to count with her hands. She held up one finger, then two, and lastly three. At her signal, she and Kat jumped out.

"Whoa!" yelled Jason as he defended himself against Kat and Kim's attacks.

"Jason?" Kim asked, stopping. She grabbed Kat's arm to stop her.

"Kim?" replied Jason. "Of course, you'd be the only one tall enough to stand in this place."

Kim playfully hit him on his arm. "Shut up, Jason."

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kat.

"We're here to save you," replied Jason.

Kat and Kim looked at each other. "We've pretty much got that handled," answered Kim.

"Good to see you two okay," Trini said, hugging Kim and Kat. "I always get worried when one of us gets captured."

"Let's head back to the Command Center," said Jason.

"Power Chamber, Jason," said Billy, with a smile.

"Oh, that's right," said Trini. "So many changes."

"How'd you guys find us?" asked Kim, following Billy.

"How'd you guys get out?" asked Jason. "Nobody with a Zeo crystal could get pass this forcefield that was set up around the entrance of the cave. Not to mention the hundreds of cogs that were stationed outside the entrance and inside the cave around you. But how'd you get out? We saw a forcefield surrounding the bars of the cage you two were trapped in."

"Kim over here discovered an opening in the forcefield," said Kat.

"And Kat distracted the cogs so I could shimmy the bars open," replied Kim. "And she found a small cave opening that wasn't infested with cogs." Trini gave her a confused look. The last she had heard, Kim was suspicious of Kat writing the letters, but obviously something changed. Kim looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"And Kim knocked all the cogs into one another, giving us a chance to get away," finished Kat. She looked at Jason. "So you said that nobody with a Zeo crystal could get through? Where are the others?"

"Last we heard, they were headed to Angel Grove Park to fight another monster," answered Jason. "Not sure what happened after that."

"Good news," said Billy. "I'm not detecting a trace of any of the magnetic energy from the cogs."

"So we're in the clear," said Jason. "For now."

"Let's just get out of here," said Trini.

They followed Billy out of the cave and teleported back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

"Kim!" Tommy ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay."

Kim smiled. She pulled Kat's arm so she'd be standing next to her. "We're both okay." They recounted their stories for the rest of the rangers and Zordon and Alpha.

Kim saw Adam trying to get her attention. She discreetly moved next to him while the other rangers were talking with Zordon and Alpha. "What happened?" he asked. "The two of you are new best friends now?" He winked at her and smiled.

"Long story," she replied. "But..." She looked at Kat. "I think I understand her more now. And I kinda feel a bit sorry now. We all kind of treated her a bit like crap."

Adam nodded slowly. "I'd really like to know what you guys talked about in that cave."

Kim laughed quietly. "You and Trini both, I'm sure."

"Smoothies on me!" Rocky exclaimed. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"But we don't pay for smoothies," said Tommy. "Ernie's nice enough to let us have it for free."

"Well...then, I'm ordering."

Everyone laughed as they teleported out of the Power Chamber.

* * *

There's that chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Tommy asked, wiping a strand of hair from Kim's face.

She nodded. "I'm fine, Tommy. I'm good. Really. Besides, it's not like I haven't been captured before."

"I know...but I just get nervous a bit, you know. You haven't been captured without powers before, have you? And you haven't been captured by the Machine Empire."

"But I'm fine, Tommy. I do know a couple of things about taking care of myself, you know."

Tommy smiled, taking her hand. "I know. And I'm glad that you are."

"Here you are," Ernie said, setting down a tray of smoothies. Jason and Rocky closely followed; Jason holding another tray of smoothies and Rocky holding a tray of fries and burgers. "Enjoy!"

A chorus of thanks echoed around the table. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, eating their food. Kim looked up from her burger and gave Kat a small smile across the table. She could sense how uncomfortable Kat seemed sitting between Tanya and Billy. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she could also feel a sense of tension from the majority of the table towards her.

"You guys..." Kim started between bites. "I just want to say something." Kim thought back to her and Kat's conversation in the caves. She knew that Kat probably didn't want Kim to tell the group about everything they talked about, but she also knew that Kat wanted to find some way to let the others know for sure that she did not write the letters. And Kim knew that they probably wouldn't listen to anybody but Kim. "I've been thinking a lot lately...and I know that there are a lot of questions floating around out there, especially with the letters that we got and everything." She gestured to herself and Tommy. "But...I do not think that there is anybody sitting at this table that would purposely write those letters to get in between me and Tommy." She looked around the table. "Nobody. But rest assured, I will find out who wrote those letters. But I know that nobody at this table did it."

"Me neither," said Tommy. "And I think we should all agree to just let the issue of the letters rest until we've got some concrete facts. It really isn't fair to blame somebody without knowing the full story."

"Agreed," replied Kim. "Is it squashed, guys?"

Adam and Trini looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah," they both said.

"A yes for me, too," said Jason.

Rocky and Billy nodded in agreement.

Kim looked at Tanya and raised her eyebrows. Tanya looked around the table and settled on Kim's eyes. She nodded. "Yes for me, too."

"Good," said Kim. "Then that's settled, okay."

They all continued to eat, exchanging stories about being a ranger. Kat chewed her food silently, watching Kim across the table. Already, she could feel the tension that her friends felt around her to be subsiding. She smiled at Kim over the table. It was very easy to like her and be her friend since she was so outgoing and wanted to make sure that everyone was included. Kat thought back to when she first moved to Angel Grove. Kim was her first friend and even though she spent half of the time evil and working for Rita, Kat grew close to Kim. Again, Kat felt a wave of remorse wash over her. She was sorry that she had treated Kim the way she did when she came back to Angel Grove and even more sorry that she was had been trying to make a play for her boyfriend.

"Hey," said Kat. "Sorry boys, but how about we make the rest of the day a girls' day out? Let's head to the mall, do a little shopping, if you like."

"I would never turn down a day at the mall," Kim said with a grin. "I'm down to go."

"Me too!" agreed Trini. She could tell that something happened between Kim and Kat in the caves and was glad that whatever issues they had seemed to be resolved. She didn't know Kat that well, only from her phone calls with Kim and Billy. From their stories, Kat always seemed to be very nice, but when Trini came back to Angel Grove, she saw a different side from what Kim and Billy described about her. She was open to getting to know her, but it didn't seem like Kat wanted to accept the former rangers back in their group of friends. Trini knew that she, Kim, and Jason all felt like their time as rangers was up and that they would fully support the current team as much as they could-helping Billy out in the lab or making up excuses for their sudden disappearances. She figured that whatever Kat and Kim talked about in the caves changed both of their perceptions of each other. And she hoped that this would be the stepping stone into getting to know the Kat that Kim had originally became friends with.

"Tanya?" asked Kat.

"Umm. Yeah. That sounds like fun, I guess," she answered. Tanya knew she needed to know what happened between the two of them in the caves. It would benefit her own piece of mind, even if it was a little bit selfish. She was trying to be in the middle between the two of them. Although when Kim first moved back to Angel Grove, she did side with Kat and echoed her same thoughts. But when Tanya got to know and become really good friends with Kim and Trini, she saw them in a different light. And since Kat was acting so distant from her and the others, Tanya continued to grow closer and closer to Kim and Trini, starting to doubt her own relationship with Kat. She was trying to figure out her own feelings about the whole thing, but knew that she probably really didn't have a say in anything. She was just stuck in the middle. She loved Kat like a sister and she grew to love Kim and Trini like sisters, also. She saw how Kim and Kat acted differently around each other, as if they were two close friends again. She knew that being captured together brought the two of them closer and hoped that it would bring all of them closer together. She did want to have a talk with Kat and get all of their feelings and issues out in the open. They did owe each other that much.

"Well," said Kim before sipping the rest of her smoothie. She set her cup down with a thud. "I'm ready whenever you guys are."

"What do you guys want to do while these girls are out shopping?" asked Jason.

"Anything, as long as it doesn't involve us at the mall with them," whispered Adam to Rocky and Tommy, who nodded in agreement.

"I need some new shoes," Trini said, looking down at her feet. "I think I've worn the soles down enough on these."

Tanya balled up her napkin and threw it in her burger basket. "I want a new dress. Shawn asked me out again for this weekend." She gestured to Kim. "I still have your bracelet, by the way."

Kim waved it off. "I don't mind." She looked at Kat. "Do you need anything in particular, Kat?"

"I need some new tights and I'd like some new jeans." She stood up and gathered the other baskets and garbage from the table. Tanya immediately shot up and helped her.

A chorus of thanks echoed around the table. "Wait!" called Rocky. "Here." He threw a napkin at the topmost basket that Tanya was holding.

"Rocky!" she scolded, playfully.

"All right!" he celebrated as it landed square in the middle of the basket. "Two points for me!"

"So...what happened in the caves?" Tanya asked Kat quietly as they headed toward the garbages.

Kat shrugged and turned to face Tanya. "Kim and I had a really, really good talk. I kinda...I just let it all out and I told her everything. And...she didn't...she didn't turn me away or make fun of me or anything. She seemed like she really understood, I guess. And...it just felt like we had just met and became really good, close friends again." Kat held the swinging door to the garbage open for Tanya. "Are we okay?"

"Of course," said Tanya. "And I'm sorry for thinking that you had something to do with the letters. And I'm really sorry for not believing you when you told me you didn't do it. I hope we are still okay." Kat nodded and smiled and hugged Tanya. They hugged for a couple of minutes before letting go of each other. "Come on. I know it was my fault, but I missed hanging out with you!"

"It was my fault, too!" They hooked arms and headed back to the table, where Kim and Trini were gathering their things. Kat grabbed hers and Tanya's purses and handed Tanya's to her. The girls said goodbye to the guys and headed out.

* * *

There's that chapter! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the new chapter! Thank you all for the reviews. I really do appreciate it!

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Kat and Kim were captured. The friendship between the entire group grew stronger and stronger. The girls loved hanging out with each other and soon slept over each other's houses almost every weekend, which was really only them sleeping over Trini and Kat's houses since Kim and Tanya were staying with the Kwans and the Hillards. The guys also hung out with each other all the time. At the Youth Center, they always sparred and tried to help each other out with everything.

The rangers continued to fight the cogs and Mondo and each battle was more tiring than the last. With every battle, Kim, Trini, and Jason all wished that they could fight alongside their friends, if only to help them in battle. They all knew that their time as rangers was over and they didn't want to take anything away from the current rangers. But the current rangers could not deny that they needed more help. With every battle, it seemed as if Mondo or Sprocket or even the cogs or one of the monsters was one step away from completely destroying them. They came back from the battles more fatigued, with more bruises and cuts. The only way they had been able to get through each battle was through the help of one extremely mysterious ranger.

His armor looked almost like the old green ranger's uniform, except he wore all black and had a gold shield around his chest, legs and arms.

"I wonder who it was," Tommy said, referring to the stranger. "He always seems to swoop in and help us right when we need it."

"Good thing," said Adam. "Otherwise, who knows where we'd be right now."

Rocky looked at Jason suspiciously. "I have half the mind to believe it's either you or Billy."

Jason looked at him with knowing eyes. "Then of course it's either me or Billy." He laughed and shook his head. "I do wonder who it is, though. I'm glad he or she is out there helping you guys out though. I wish I could."

"You do, Jason," said Tommy. "You back at the Power Chamber helping direct me on where to go helps. Keeps me from leading us into a trap."

* * *

"Here are your notes, Kim," Kat said, passing a notebook to Kim. "You left it at my house last night."

"Oh, thanks," she said, taking her science notes from Kat. "I didn't even realize that I left it there."

"Don't worry about it. You ready for the test?" Kat pulled out a bunch of pencils from her backpack.

Kim shrugged. "I hope so. I mean, I know it...but, you know. Tests are always nerve-wracking."

"Oh, you'll be fine." Kat waved her hand. "You knew your stuff last night."

"I just hope I remember it all when the questions are in front of me."

"Put everything away," said their teacher. "Notes off your desks. Backpacks zipped and closed. Purses closed. Only pencils, pens, and calculators on your desks. Eyes on your own paper. No speaking starting...now." She moved through the classroom, distributing the test.

Kat and Kim looked at each other and smiled. Kim looked over her shoulder and mouthed, "Good luck," to Trini and then Tanya.

"Face forward, please."

Kim turned around suddenly and rapidly tapped her pencil against the desk. Kat elbowed her to stop her. Their teacher stopped in front of them and set down their test papers face down.

A few minutes later, their teacher faced them at the front of the room. "You have exactly 45 minutes. You may begin...now." The shuffle of papers filled the room and Kim glanced at the first question in a panic. She read through it a couple of times until she was sure of what the question was asking. She, Kat, Trini, and Tanya had gotten together the night earlier to study for the test. Although they really just spent about 30 minutes studying for the test and the rest of the night was filled with talking to each other.

Trini quickly ran through the first page of their test. She was very confident in what she was testing and hoped that her friends felt the same way. She thought about the past few weeks as she used her pencil to scrawl out her work for a particular problem. It was weird being back in Angel Grove. It was even more weird that she was no longer a ranger. Even though she wasn't one for very long, she felt like it was her whole life before moving to Switzerland. But she really did love the current team of rangers. Trini looked up and saw Kat's blonde hair from behind. "Even Kat," she thought. She and Kat had become even better friends since Kat and Kim were captured in the caves. Kim told her and Adam what the two of them had talked about and Trini was glad that they seemed to work out their differences. She really liked Kat, past all of her snide remarks and catty comments. Trini found her to be quite sweet and kind. She was very soft-spoken and always seemed to want to do things that would make the entire group happy as opposed to herself. She was glad that Kat seemed to get over her issues with Kim and everyone else and sincerely hoped that she and Tanya both didn't think that Trini and Kim were back in town to take over the powers again.

* * *

Adam sighed, knocking his head against his locker.

"What's up?" asked Rocky.

Adam shook his head. "I'm tired! And stupid music class is hard!"

Rocky laughed. "Nothing like that writing class that you already got two A's in?"

Adam nodded. "Who knew I had to work for my grades now, huh?"

"Welcome to the life of the rest of us. Not everyone is a genius like you, Trini, and especially Billy!"

"Speaking of that..." said Billy as he came up behind Rocky.

"Hey genius! How's life?" Rocky said with a smile. "In plain English, please."

Billy looked at them nervously before speaking.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Adam. "Is something wrong."

Billy shrugged. "Since-"

"Our kind of English, please," Rocky said. "Trini's not around to translate."

Billy nodded. "Since I have done an extraordinary amount of extracurricular activities, I will be graduating from Angel Grove High early."

"Well, that's good!" Rocky exclaimed, clapping a hand to Billy's back. "You get to get out of here sooner than we all can!" Adam nodded in agreement.

"I guess," said Billy shrugging. "I just...I don't know what I want to do after high school."

"You've never thought about it?" asked Adam.

Billy shook his head. "No, I haven't. I guess in some ways, I assumed I would be attending high school forever. No thoughts of matriculation had ever passed my mind."

"You'll find something, Billy," encouraged Adam. "I'm sure you will."

"It was a lot easier than I expected," Kim said, walking up to her locker. "Hey guys," she said, opening her locker.

"Yeah," agreed Kat. "And you were all worried about it!"

Kim shrugged. "Cuz...what if I didn't pass! That would've sucked!"

Tanya laughed. "What's going on you guys?"

"Billy, here, is graduating from high school earlier than expected," answered Adam, gesturing toward Billy.

"Really? That's great!" exclaimed Trini, giving him a hug. Rocky shook his head over Billy's shoulder. "What? It's not? Why not?"

Again, Billy shrugged. "I don't know what to do after high school."

"You'll find something. I'm sure of it."

* * *

There's that chapter! Thank you all for reading and please review!

Question...or more of a poll: Should Kim, Trini, Jason, and Billy become rangers? Or maybe just one, two, or three of them? Please let me know! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all the responses! I will take all of your opinions into account. Thank you so much for reading!

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Kat gasped, grabbing her chest as she hunched over. She had just been hit by a cog, a hit that caught her by surprise.

"You okay?" Tommy called out to her. He had taken over fighting the cog that was just attacking Kat.

"Yeah, I think so," Kat replied. "Just took me by surprise. I didn't see it." She ducked to avoid another hit.

Rocky and Adam teamed up, fighting another set of cogs. Adam pointed to one spot and Rocky led the cogs there. Adam fought them from behind, gaining the upper hand for only a moment. Tanya dodged another kick from a cog and put up her hands to defend her face. She kicked and punched, but it seemed to be getting nowhere.

"Tommy, come in," came Jason's voice over their wrists. "Come back to the Power Chamber immediately. There are way too many cogs and Mondo just went down there himself. He has some sort of sword that makes all-powerful or whatever. Come back and recharge."

"NO!" yelled Tommy into his wrist. "We can't go back! They'll destroy everything!"

"They'll destroy you!" argued Jason. "If you don't teleport back immediately, I'll have Alpha do it for you."

"If you want to go back, go ahead," said Tommy to the four rangers standing near him. "But I'm staying."

"Me too," everyone echoed.

The five rangers charged into the mass of machines. It was a losing battle that Tommy did not want to give up on. The cogs let them through and the rangers were soon face-to-face with Mondo. In a split second, they were teleported out of there in five beams of light.

"Jason!" Tommy said, angrily. "We had it handled."

"Tommy..." said Kim. "It was getting too dangerous."

"I was able to take some diagnostics on the sword. I just need a few minutes to run some tests on it," said Billy, standing before a screen. He pressed a few buttons and the outline of the sword showed up. "Hmm. This might actually take longer than expected."

"What's Mondo doing?" asked Rocky, looking up at Zordon.

"The longer he holds the sword, the more powerful he becomes," Zordon boomed. "But the sword is more powerful than he has ever experienced. It will destroy you all and him. The longer he holds onto the sword, the more powerful the sword will be. It will take over Mondo."

"And how do we defeat him?"

Sirens began blaring and the rangers, Jason, Kim, and Trini ran to a screen. "Mondo is destroying Angel Grove," boomed Zordon.

"Let's go!" yelled out Tommy. He went into formation to morph back.

"WAIT!" stopped Jason. He put his hand on Tommy's arm to prevent him from morphing. "You've got to wait until we've got some sort of plan. Let Billy finish his research on the sword that Mondo has."

"And let Angel Grove get destroyed by Mondo?" Tommy gave Jason an angry look. "Come on!"

"Jason is right, Tommy," boomed Zordon. "You must wait. If you go into battle, you will be going in blindly. Mondo grows stronger with each passing moment. You will need to bring the Super Zeo Zords together to form the Super Zeo Megazord."

The rangers looked at each other in worry. "The only problem," started Billy. He looked up at Zordon. "The Megazord needs one more part to work to its maximum efficiency. A power booster from one of the old zords. I accidently dropped it off at the recycling center a few months ago. Hopefully, it's still there."

"We'll find it," said Trini. She looked at Kim and Jason, who both nodded.

"Can we at least hold Mondo off until they find the part?" asked Tommy.

Zordon nodded. "Yes. But be careful, rangers."

Tommy nodded. He went back into formation to morph. Adam, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya followed his lead. In a few short seconds later, they were on their way. Tommy put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Be careful, out there." He looked at Kim for a long time beneath his helmet.

She nodded to him and gave him a small smile. "We'll see you soon. You be careful, too." Tommy nodded and the rangers disappeared in five beams of light.

"Here," Billy said, handing a set of communicators to Kim, Trini, and Jason. They carefully clasped it around their wrists. "Make sure you guys call or teleport back to the Power Chamber immediately."

"Wow," Kim said with a small smile. "A little weird having this on, again."

Trini smiled. "Too bad Zack couldn't be here. Then it'd be us all together again."

"Without powers. Almost as if it were before we became rangers."

Billy smiled. "Here," he said, handing Jason a strange device with a red flashing light on it. "This is a sensor. It'll help you find the power booster, faster."

Jason nodded. "Thanks." He looked at Kim and Trini. "You both ready?" They nodded.

"Be careful, you guys."

* * *

"It smells gross here!" exclaimed Kim. She wrinkled her nose, picking through a stack of papers and boxes.

Trini laughed. "What do you expect, Kim?" But she, too, held her hand over her nose.

Jason walked in front of them, holding out the sensor. "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Looks like they've got some bigger things over there," pointed Trini.

The three of them headed over to where Trini pointed. Jason held the sensor out in front of him. It started beeping. They all walked closer. "Okay, it still looks a little crowded, so let's split up and search through this area."

"Well, at least we narrowed it down a bit," said Kim.

Trini nodded to her. "Yeah, really. But we'll find it."

"Hey Billy," Jason said into his wrist. Kim and Trini looked over at him. "How are the others doing?"

"Unfortunately, not too good," he answered. Kim and Trini exchanged worried looks. "But the mysterious gold ranger showed up."

"Oh, good!" exclaimed Jason.

"No," said Billy. "Well, it is good. However, the gold ranger was hit by Mondo's sword."

"Is he okay?" asked Kim.

Billy sighed. "No, I had him teleported to the Power Chamber. We're running some tests on him."

Trini smiled grimly. "I guess we'll finally figure out who he is."

"How's it coming with the power booster?"

"We've narrowed it down," answered Jason.

"Wait," said Kim. "I think-" She dropped to her knees to pull something out. "Is this it?"

Trini shrugged. Jason furrowed his brow. "I think so," he answered.

"Good," said Billy. "Get back to the Power Chamber as soon as you can, then."

Jason dropped down to grab the power booster, but was thrown back. "What the heck?"

"Cogs!" exclaimed Trini. A number of cogs ran towards them. Trini and Kim were able to kick some back. "Go, Jason!" yelled Trini. "Get the power booster back to Billy. Kim and I can cover until you get that thing out of here."

"No," said Jason. He shielded the power booster. "I've got it. We could all leave together. Let's go."

In a flash, the three of them disappeared and landed in the Power Chamber with a thud. "Ouch," said Kim, rubbing her shoulder. "I guess that takes a little getting used to again, huh?"

Trini laughed, helping her up. "Is there anything we could help you with, Billy?" she asked. Jason handed him the power booster.

"I'm not sure yet," he answered.

"Where's the gold ranger?" asked Kim. Alpha led her and Trini to where the gold ranger lay. "Do you think we should do anything?" she asked, looking at Trini.

Trini shrugged again. "I don't know." She looked at a nearby screen and saw that the gold ranger was hooked up to it. There were a bunch of lines running through the screen.

"I'm going to send this to Tommy and the others right now," Billy said. He placed the power booster onto a special platform. Billy counted down and it disappeared.

"I hope that helps," said Jason.

"Me too." They watched another screen for a bit and heard Tommy's excitement at receiving the power booster.

"Thanks guys!" he exclaimed.

"No problem," replied Jason. They watched for a few more minutes and when they were sure that Tommy and the others held the upper hand, they joined Kim and Trini at the gold ranger's bedside.

"Anything yet, Billy?" asked Trini.

"He hasn't moved since we've been here," said Kim. "He's just been...still. I'm tempted to remove his helmet just so he could breathe easier."

"No..." said Billy. He typed a few keys and punched some buttons. "It's a good thing you didn't, Kimberly. It appears that the gold ranger is a being from another planet. He may not be able to survive on Earth. I'm going to run a few more tests to see where he came from and if he is compatible with the Earth's atmosphere."

Jason looked back at the screen. "Hey guys, look! They did it...it looks like Mondo's gone!"

"What!" Kim, Trini, and Billy gathered around Jason.

"I don't believe it...it does look like Mondo's gone," said Billy.

The rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber. "Great job, guys!" exclaimed Jason. He clapped a hand on Adam's back and fist-bumped Tommy.

"Mondo's actually gone!" exclaimed Tanya.

"I know," said Kat. "No more bad guys!" She laughed and high-fived Kim.

"How's this guy doing?" asked Rocky, pointing to the unconscious gold ranger.

Billy shrugged. "We're not entirely sure, yet. We have found out he is a being from another planet."

"Rangers from other planets?" asked Tanya.

"Kind of like the rangers from Aquitar?" asked Adam.

Billy nodded. "Yes. I think there are more ranger teams protecting the other planets of the galaxy." He gestured to Alpha. "Alpha is from the planet Edenoi and Zordon is from Eltar." He pointed up to Zordon. "And we've already met the Aquitan rangers." He gestured to the lying body of the gold ranger. "I'm running a few more tests on the gold ranger."

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Rocky was watching the screen. Adam and Tommy joined him at the screen. They watched something fly into the Power Chamber's orbit and land closely to the entrance. "Something's coming in."

* * *

There's that chapter! Please review!

Some elements from this chapter came from the PR: Zeo episode, Mondo's Last Stand.

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the new chapter! From here, well, really from the last chapter, I'm going to be taking the Zeo season and kind of work it into the story. So, let me know what you guys would like to see. And don't worry, the people behind the letter will come out soon. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kim and Trini still sat next to the Gold Ranger's bedside. The rangers, along with Jason and Billy were watching the screen, waiting to see what was coming towards them.

"We should go out there and meet them, whoever it is," said Rocky.

Tommy nodded. "You're right. Let's morph, just to be safe." The others nodded. "It's morphin' time!" he yelled. Jason and Billy shielded their eyes as Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy morphed into the five Zeo rangers. "Let's go," he said. They all ran out and slowly approached the strange-looking ship. "Be careful, guys."

The five rangers stood shoulder-to-shoulder with each other and faced the ship. It opened with a hiss. Tommy and Adam glanced at each other, not knowing what to expect. A tall creature wearing a helmet that covered his face except for his eyes exited the ship.

"Hello rangers," came a familiar-sounding voice.

Tommy looked at the familiar, dark-skinned man. "Power down," he said, knowing that they weren't in danger. "Hi Cestro. What brings you to Earth?"

"Tommy," Cestro said. "It is good to see you again, although I wish it were under different circumstances."

Tommy and Adam exchanged worried glances. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe we should get back up to the Power Chamber to talk," said Rocky. "It'd be more comfortable up there."

Tommy nodded and led the way back up to the Power Chamber. "It's right up here," he said, gesturing ahead of him.

Billy ran out, meeting up with them. "Cestro?" Cestro nodded. Billy took his arm and led him up to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Jason, Kim, and Trini were watching everything unfold from the viewing globe. They wondered who this new being was and where he came from. It looked like the other rangers knew him, so they de-morphed. They saw the rangers, Billy, and the new guy head into the Power Chamber and they stood to greet him.

"Kimberly, Jason, Trini, this is Cestro," introduced Billy. He gestured to each of them. Cestro gave them a little bow, holding his fingers together. "He is one of the rangers from Aquitar. They helped us out when we were all turned into children, before we found the Zeo crystal."

The three of them nodded, unsure of what to say. Kim settled for sitting down next to the gold ranger's bedside again. Cestro followed her movements with his eyes and was surprised to see the gold ranger lying unconscious. He walked over to the gold ranger and looked down at him in wonder.

"Trey?" he said in surprise. The gold ranger didn't move.

"You know who this is, Cestro?" asked Billy.

Cestro nodded. "This is Trey of Triforia. He is the prince of the planet Triforia. What he is doing here, I do not know, unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Tommy. He sensed that something bad had happened to Triforia.

"Unless Triforia was overrun by the forces of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa," Cestro answered.

"They're still around?" Kat asked, surprised. "I thought they had disappeared when the Machine Empire came to Earth."

Cestro nodded. "They resolved to take over each planet so they could amass enough forces to take over Earth. There is a United Alliance of Evil that has been formed. And that is one of the reasons why I'm here. The other is to ask for help from the Earth rangers. Aquitar is under attack. I fear that we cannot survive no longer. Lord Zedd released a toxin into our system and we cannot survive on our contaminated waters."

Billy looked at Jason, Trini, and Kim. "Aquitar is a water planet. The Aquitans need pure water to survive. Because of that, they cannot stay on Earth for long periods of time."

Kim pointed to Trey. "What about him?"

Billy shrugged, looking at Cestro. "What happened to Triforia?"

"I do not know," Cestro answered. "But if Trey is here on Earth, I believe he was looking for reinforcements."

"Funny, he was the one who was always helping us out," replied Rocky.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Katherine. She joined Kim at the gold ranger's bedside.

"I do not know," Cestro said, again.

"If we take off his helmet, would he be able to at least, breathe?" asked Trini.

Cestro nodded. "I imagine he would. The Earth's atmosphere is not toxic."

Billy nodded and carefully unhooked his helmet. Kat helped him gently pull the helmet off of Trey's head. Immediately, he split into three beings and stood before them. Shocked and surprised, the rangers all gathered together. Kat, Billy, and Kim hovered behind the bed and Trini jumped behind Jason. Cestro looked grim.

"It appears worse than expected," said Cestro. "Trey, what has happened to you?"

The three spoke at once. "I have come to Earth in search of help."

"But you've actually been the one helping us," interrupted Tanya.

The three nodded. "When one is in danger, I cannot look the other way."

Tanya raised her eyebrows at Adam. "Well, thanks," she said in a soft voice.

"Triforia is in danger. Lord Zedd unleashed Serpentera on Triforia."

"Oh no," said Tommy.

"Why..." started Kat. "Why are split into three people?" She looked at Cestro. "Is he just one person?"

"Yes," Trey answered. "I am, but one person. But because I have been wounded in battle, my soul has been split into its three parts."

"The Triforians are a race of beings that exist in three separate beings," said Cestro. "Their separate beings are normally joined as one, but can be split into three." He gestured to the three beings of Trey. "It is a difficult and painful process to reform."

"But it can be done, right?" asked Adam.

Cestro nodded. "It can be done."

"We'll help you join back," said Tommy.

Trey nodded. "Thank you for your help, rangers. But as long as my soul is split into Courage, Wisdom, and Heart, I cannot help as the Gold Ranger."

"You'll lose your powers?" asked Jason.

"I won't lose the powers, they will just...not work in three separate entities. We are meant to rule as one, to fight as one. And the powers cannot be unless we are one."

"So how can you be one again?" asked Tommy.

"It is a lengthy procedure that will involve the help more than three planets." Trey looked at Cestro.

"Aquitar will be ready and willing to help in any way we can."

Trey nodded. "Thank you. But I hear that your planet is in grave danger, as well."

Cestro nodded. "Lord Zedd has released a toxin into our aquatic system."

"How can we help with that?" asked Billy.

"I have taken some of Earth's technologies to use on Aquitar, but it is difficult to understand and use. I would say that the toxin Lord Zedd has released is akin to...releasing oil in the Earth's waters. So we are currently using the technology used to clean the Earth's waters of oil to decontaminate our own waters. But I need your help."

Billy nodded. "You know I'll help in any way I can."

"Even if it means leaving behind your home planet?"

Billy looked around at his friends and up at Zordon. He shrugged a bit. "It's not forever, so..." He looked around at his friends' shocked faces. "And it's helping out another species survive."

"Then we must go as soon as possible."

Billy tried to hide the anxiousness in his voice and his tone. He nodded. "Okay...I'll just...get ready, I guess." He teleported out of the Power Chamber in a gray beam.

Everyone stood in silence, unsure of what exactly just happened. "So, how do we help you, Trey?" Jason asked, breaking the silence.

"I cannot hold onto the gold ranger powers," he answered. He looked at Jason, whose heart started beating heavily in his chest. He had a feeling about what was to come. "I hate to ask you to care for them, but-"

"I'll do it," Jason said, immediately. "I 'll do it."

"But," continued Trey. "Your life force will fade away as you continue to use the rangers. They are not meant for a human form, only a Triforian form. You must only use these powers if the rangers are in grave danger."

Jason looked at Tommy. "I'll do it."

"You sure?" Tommy asked. "Remember when-"

"Yeah, I do," said Jason. "And I'll still do it. If my friends are in trouble, I want to help them out there."

Trey nodded. "Very well."

In a flash of light, too fast for the rangers, Kim, Trini, and Jason to even blink, Jason appeared as the gold ranger.

"Whoa," said Kim. "How'd that happen?"

Jason looked down at himself. "Power down," he said. He appeared before the other rangers and seemed to have changed his clothes. He grinned at the others. "Guess I'm back."

"Be careful, Jason," warned Trini. She turned to Trey. "So, how we get you back as one?"

"I must find another Power Source. There are three Zeo crystals that are still lost," Trey said.

"Do you need help finding it?" asked Kim. "I'm always up for an adventure." Trini shot her a look. Kim shrugged her shoulders as if to say, what? "Come on, Trini, it'll be fun. You missed the last one when we went to Phaedos."

"Oh, that was fun," said Rocky.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was."

"Nu-uh," chimed in Adam. "I was a frog."

"Come on, Adam, it was fun," said Tommy.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Winged Lord of the Sky! I was a frog."

"Correction," said Rocky. "You are a frog. Those spirits are with us forever."

Kim grinned and pointed to Adam. "But hey, he's a frog that turns into a prince."

"Yeah, when I get kissed!" Adam exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, forgetting that Cestro and the three forms of Trey standing among them. Kim looked at Trey. "I'll help you find the missing Zeo crystals." She looked at Trini and nodded.

"Me too," added Trini.

"Be careful, Beautiful," said Tommy. "It was dangerous last time we went. And with Lord Zedd and the Machine Empire lurking around..."

"We will be," replied Kim.

In a flash of light, Billy reappeared, holding diving equipment and a few books. Everyone was silent again. Billy looked at each of them. "I'll be back soon."

Kim smiled, walking forward to give him a hug. "We were just talking about when we went to Phaedos."

Billy nodded. "Oh yeah," he said with a smile. "I'm the wolf." He looked at Adam. "Weren't you a frog or something?"

Adam rolled his eyes as everyone laughed again. Billy went around the room, giving everyone a hug. "I'll see you guys, soon."

"We must go," said Cestro. He waved goodbye to the rangers and Zordon and Alpha as he and Billy exited out of the Power Chamber.

They crowded around the viewing globe and watched as Billy and Cestro took off in Cestro's ship. "Wow, it's hard to believe he's gone," said Kim.

"He'll be back," said Tommy, putting his arm around Kim. He gave her a tight hug. "You be careful, now."

"We will," she said. She went around, hugging all of them, also. She and Trini stood on between the Treys. Kim held up a hand in goodbye and in a flash, the five of them disappeared.

"Well," Tommy said, giving Jason a fist bump. "Welcome back."

* * *

Yeah, big changes from the actual season of Zeo. Please let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the new chapter! Thanks for the great reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

"So...where are we exactly?" asked Kim, looking around at the plush green trees surrounding her.

The three Treys held up a finger to signal silence. Trini stifled a giggle as Kim raised an eyebrow at her. "Shh," Trey said. "I hope we are not too late. Our quest will begin here."

"Begin?" said Trini. "So, we'll be heading to other planets and stuff?"

Trey didn't answer, looking around the area. A few moments later, when it seemed as if he was satisfied with what he found out, he turned and looked at Kim and Trini, who were sitting on the ground, leaning against each other. "The three missing Zeo crystals have been lost in space. We must find them and unite them so that I may be returned into one being." He looked at them earnestly. "We must find the crystal to bring peace to the universe. The lost crystal will help unite my beings and bring forth even more power to the universe."

Kim and Trini looked at each other in confusion. The three Treys were talking in unison and while it was easy to follow, Kim and Trini found it a little confusing, hearing an extra two voices at once.

"Well, where do we begin?" asked Kim. "Where are we, anyway?"

"We are on the planet of Mironoi," answered Trey. "This planet is home to a great power."

Kim and Trini looked at each other. "The great power that you're looking for?" asked Kim, in an almost sarcastic manner.

"It is home to the Quasar Sabers," he replied. "Swords that are powerful enough to enhance those who pull it from the stone with the powers of the morphing grid."

"So, whoever pulls it out becomes the next rangers?" asked Trini.

"Precisely," said Trey.

"Well...what are we waiting for?" asked Kim. "Let's go find the swords!"

The three Treys shook their heads. "No, we are not here to search for the swords. We are merely here to find the power. The missing Zeo crystal is what would bring me back into one essence. I was just stating that the swords are placed here as a symbol of the great power." The Treys looked off in the distance, each in a different direction. "And it is where we shall begin our quest." The three Treys stood in a line and started walking in one direction. "Come, I sense power in this direction."

Kim and Trini looked at each other and fell in line behind Trey. The sun was beating down on them and Kim held up a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "You okay, back there, Trini?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Trini called. She hurried to get closer to Kim and the Treys. "Just not used to all the walking."

Kim smiled as she slowed to wait for Trini to catch up. "Hey, at least we're not walking up and down stone mountains. That's what we had to do when we landed on Phaedos." Trini nodded in response.

"Phaedos?" The three Treys stopped and turned to look at Kim. "You have been to Phaedos?"

Kim nodded slowly. "Yeah. We were kind of talking about it back at the Power Chamber, remember?"

Trey shook his head. "No, I wasn't paying attention to your teenage gibber."

Kim and Trini snuck a look at each other. Trini was about to laugh as Kim nodded in response. "Well, yeah, we went to Phaedos...last year, I think it was. We had lost our powers and Zordon and Alpha sent us to Phaedos because Ivan Ooze was taking over the world."

"Ivan Ooze was released from his cell?"

Kim nodded again. "Yeah, but he's gone now."

"And on Phaedos, you found the great power?"

"Yes, we did," replied Kim. "We found the great power and our inner spirit animals."

Trey nodded. "Which is the source of the great power. We shall journey there, also, if need be." He turned around and continued walking. "Come, we must hurry."

* * *

"Billy, you must place the mask on your head now," Cestro said, pressing a few buttons in the cockpit of his spaceship. "We are entering the Aquitan atmosphere."

Billy nodded and carefully placed the mask over his head. They were swept by the force of the water and Billy saw dark objects floating in the water. It seemed to be releasing some sort of oil in the water and Billy knew that was what was causing the contamination in the waters. "What have you all been doing to try to stop it? It looks like it's still releasing the toxin."

Cestro nodded grimly. "Everytime we try to stop it, it just releases it stronger and faster. And that is why we need your help."

"Well, you know I'll do anything I can to help. I hope I can, in some way."

"You will," said Cestro, confidently. "I know you are probably worried about your friends. If we hear that they are in any trouble, I will not hesitate to escort you home."

Billy nodded. "Thank you. But I want to help you all here. Especially after all the help that you and your team have given to us. It's the least I can do."

Cestro smiled at Billy and gestured to the window. "We'll be landing there. It is where the Aquitan rangers are headquartered."

Billy nodded again, excitement building in his stomach. In spite of the situation the planet was in, Billy was excited to step foot on Aquitar. He was intrigued with the life force, similar to how Cestro was when he first landed on Earth and got to know Billy and the other rangers. He inhaled deeply into his mask, knowing that the population on Aquitar survived primarily under water, although there were a few land masses where the Aquitans were able to survive above water. Billy pulled on a wet suit and zipped it up to around his neck. He readjusted his mask, making sure that there were no holes.

The spaceship slowed to a stop and Cestro pressed a few buttons. There was a loud hiss and the door opened. Billy looked at Cestro expectantly and waited for him to lead the way. Cestro nodded to Billy and headed off the ship. Billy followed, looking around at every chance he got. He and Cestro landed on some hard mass and through the water, Billy could see a number of different things floating and swimming around them. "Come, Billy," Cestro said, seeing Billy distracted.

"Oh, sorry, Cestro," Billy replied, hurrying to catch up. Cestro held a door open for him and Billy walked into the room and was greeted by the other members of the Aquitan ranger team. He said hi to each of them and gave a tight hug to Delphine, the white ranger and leader of the rangers. "So...where do we begin?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

Trini glared ahead at Kim and the three forms of Trey. They seemed like they were having the time of their life, walking and talking in front of her. Since Trini had gone to the Peace Conference, she wasn't used to too much physical exercise, anymore. Sure, she, Zack, and Jason would keep up with their martial arts, and in Zack's case, hip hop kido, but not like they used to when they were in Angel Grove. And Trini was sure that she had worn the wrong shoes. When she got dressed that morning, she didn't know that she was going to be traveling across the universe, trying to find some ancient power to bring an alien life form back together. Trini rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly as she lagged behind Kim and Trey.

But although Trini was extremely uncomfortable at that moment, there was no other place that she'd rather be. After Kim and the others had gone to Phaedos and received their new powers, sure, Trini was happy for them, but in a way, she was also sort of jealous. Not necessarily of the whole losing powers and Zordon almost dying and having to go across the universe to get some new powers, but she wished she was there. She, Zack, and Jason had only moved a few months before that and if they had waited a little bit longer, than the three of them would've been able to go.

Of course, Trini loved Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. They've become close friends in the short time they knew each other before Trini left for Switzerland. But, in some ways, Trini felt as though though should've been her, Jason, and Zack to go to Phaedos and gain those new powers with her best friends.

"You sure you're okay, Trini?" Kim called, looking back at her friend. "We could take a break if you want." She looked at Trey, who continued walking as if none of them heard her. Kim shrugged and ran back toward her friend. "You okay?"

Trini nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just-"

"Don't worry about it." Kim slowed down to walk next to Trini. "I wonder how they're doing back home."

"Me too." Trini wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I'm worried about Jason. I hope he doesn't use those gold ranger powers too much. Especially if it could kill him."

Kim nodded. She was about to say something, but they saw Trey hold up his hand before them. Kim raised and eyebrow at Trini and the two of them silently approached Trey. "What is it?" Kim whispered, not sure if she was allowed to speak normally. She knew her voice was louder than most people, so she figured that if she whispered, it'd be the same volume as it was for normal people.

"Those are the Quasar Sabers," Trey answered.

"Oh," said Kim. She shrugged as she looked at Trini. The two of them looked at the large stone with five swords sticking out of it. They noticed that each sword was one of five colors-red, blue, yellow, pink, and green. "How 'Sword in the Stone'-like." Trey looked at her in confusion.

"Sword in the Stone?" asked Trey.

Kim nodded. "Like King Arthur."

"Ah," said Trey, nodding. "Earthly fiction. Excalibur was given to King Arthur by the Liarians." Kim and Trini looked at each other in confusion. "Never mind," Trey said.

Trini walked forward, her hand outstretched toward the yellow Saber. "What, so you just grab it?"

"No, you mustn't touch it!" exclaimed Trey. Trini withdrew her hand. "Those powers are not meant for you. They are meant for another group."

"Another group?" asked Trini. "Like new rangers."

Trey nodded. "Precisely. There comes a time in every ranger's life when they move on from the Power. Every ranger does it at their own speed; in their own time. When a ranger returns to their old life. A civilian life. If I am not mistaken, you have both been Power Rangers and have both moved on from it." Kim and Trini nodded. "But, with the two of you being here, willing to undergo this journey, you miss having the Power, don't you? You miss being a Power Ranger and while at the time, you may have felt as if you were ready, you feel now that you are not."

Kim and Trini looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"Come. You see this pattern?" asked Trey, running his hand alongside the stone. Kim and Trini went to his side and peered between two of the Treys' shoulders.

The pattern was familiar to them and it was very close to the same shapes that they had seen on the Zeo rangers - an upside down triangle, like on Rocky's helmet; two stripes, like on Tanya's helmet; a rectangle, like on Adam's helmet; an oval, like on Katherine's; and a star, like on Tommy's helmet.

But there were three extra symbols-a diamond; a triangle, opposite of Rocky's; and an octagon.

Kim assumed these three symbols that she didn't recognize represented the three Zeo crystals they were searching for. She also noticed the symbol that was on Trey's helmet was what brought the other symbols together. Kim traced the pattern with her finger. "Where did the Zeo powers come from?" she asked.

"They were created on my home planet, Triforia, with the help of Zordon of Eltar," Trey answered. "My great-grandfather, the originator of the Zeo gold ranger powers, asked Zordon to create them."

"How long ago?" asked Trini

"Over hundreds of lightyears ago." Trey smiled at them. "We Triforians can live much, much longer than our human counterparts. One of the reasons why your friend will not be able to handle the gold ranger power as a full-time ranger."

"So, if they were created on Triforia, why aren't we headed there?" asked Kim.

"The Zeo Crystal was stolen from Triforia many years ago. By none other than Rita Repulsa. In her haste to get away from Zordon and his rangers, she dropped the Zeo Crystal, splitting it into eight subcrystals. The main counterpart was split into five pieces and sprinkled across Earth."

"And the other three?" asked Trini.

"We do not know," replied Trey. "But the one thing that we do know is that the Zeo Crystal is attracted to the Power. So, in places that the Power is abundant, I sense that we will find the Crystal there. And that brings us back to why we are here. We find the three missing subcrystals, I am returned to one body, the full power of the Zeo Crystal is reunited, and hopefully, the terrors of the Machine Empire, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and the entire United Alliance of Evil will be stopped."

"Did you find anything, Trey?" Kim asked.

He nodded. "There are traces of the Zeo power here. But none of the subcrystals are here. I can feel the trail." He looked at Kim and Trini and gestured to the stone." "This stone, which encases the Quasar Sabers, is actually from Triforia. It was upon this very stone that the Zeo powers were created. Place your hands here." Trey pointed to the largest pattern on the stone, right below the red Quasar Saber in the middle.

Kim and Trini followed what Trey told them to do. The three Treys placed their hands over Kim and Trini's. He took a deep breath and muttered some indistinguishable words under his breath. A moment later, Kim and Trini felt a strong burst of energy flow through them.

"What do you feel?" asked Trey.

"The Zeo subcrystals are not here," replied Kim.

"And where do you feel they are? What is the Power telling you?"

Kim and Trini didn't say anything for a couple of moments. "A place called KO-35?" said Trini, uncertainly. "I've never heard of that before."

Kim almost laughed out loud. She smirked at Trini. "Yeah, because we learn about Aquitar and Triforia in our science classes."

Trey smiled. "That is corrent. Let us go to KO-35; I am feeling the same from the Power." The three Treys stood on either side of Kim and Trini and held on to their arms. "And your human scientists need better technology to learn about our star systems," he added with a wry smile. "The Milky Way is not the only galaxy in the universe."

In a flash of light, they disappeared.

* * *

"I'm going to have them hook this up, so hopefully it can siphon off some this weird substance," said Billy, pointing to the screen showing the contamination of the waters. "It kind of reminds of when oil is spilt into the Earth's waters. Destroys all life forms and livelihoods that depend on the water. I can't imagine how it must be like for an entire planet with living beings to be going through that, too."

"Any help is appreciated," replied Delphine. She smiled at Billy, laying a hand on his shoulder. "We are glad that you are here to help. I know that you must be needed back home, also."

Billy smiled back at her. "They'll make do without me." He looked back at the screens and leaned into a microphone, seeing the other Aquitan rangers appear on the screen. "Aurico, gently push that in and make sure it hooks on. But be careful! Cestro said he thinks these things will blow up at the slightest touch."

Aurico, the red Aquitan ranger, nodded, hearing Billy's instructions. He gestured to Corcus and Tideus, the black and yellow rangers, and the three of them spread out, surrounding the large contraption. Cestro, Delphine, and Billy silently watched as the three of them worked on blocking the hole that released the toxin. Billy unconsciously held his breath as he watched Aurico carefully move through the water. A few short seconds later, he accidently brushed against the contraption and he, Corcus, and Tideus were immediately covered in the toxin, spewing more of it into the Aquitan water system.

"Return to base," Delphine said at once. "Hurry."

Aurico nodded and the three of them disappeared and reappeared at the center of the Aquitan ranger base.

"Don't demorph!" exclaimed Billy, holding up a hand. He and Cestro each grabbed a small controller and held it to Aurico and Cestro. Billy carefully scraped a sample into a small clear, plastic jar and stuck it under a microscope. "I think we should first try to figure out what this is. Then we can figure out to get rid of this thing."

"And don't forget about Lord Zedd and Rita. They won't be happy," said Cestro.

Billy nodded. "What happened to them anyway? I thought they ran away because of the Machine Empire. When the Earth rangers upgraded to the Zeo powers."

Delphine sighed. "You have heard that the Machine Empire took over almost every planet in the Karova star system? I believe KO-35 is where the rebels have headquartered against Zedd and Rita. One of the only Karovian planets that has not succumbed to the power of evil."

Billy nodded. "I think maybe Zordon or Alpha mentioned something."

"Well, the Empire decided that Earth would be their next target."

Billy nodded again. "But the rangers defeated Mondo. They just defeated Mondo."

Cestro shook his head. "The rangers may have won this round, but Mondo always returns stronger and more powerful. And even if Mondo's not there, his family is equally as dangerous."

"So your Earth rangers will still have their hands full. I don't think Sprocket takes very well to his father being beaten by a group of teenagers." She grimly smiled at Billy. "So Earth was Mondo's next target, pushing out Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. And as you know, those two are far from wanting nothing more than to take over the universe. And after Mondo left his own worlds unattended, Zedd and Rita did not hesitate to step in and take over those worlds. They have already taken most of the planets in the Karovian star system and Aquitar will be next if we cannot find a way to stop this."

"And Triforia. I believe they have been overrun," added Cestro.

Delphine looked surprise. "Trey has fallen?"

"Worse. He split into three. An Earth ranger has temporarily taken up the gold ranger powers as he searches for the remaining three Zeo subcrystals to reunite his body, spirit, and mind. I have already offered the assistance of Aquitar."

"Of course," Delphine nodded. "Aquitar lies within the triangle of Triforia. Do we know the status of his quest?"

Cestro shook his head. "I have heard nothing."

Again, Delphine gave Billy a grim smile as she nodded toward Corcus, Aurico, and Tideus covered in the toxin. "These are dark times, Billy Cranston."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know that was very...or only Trini, Kim, Billy, but I thought it would be cool to see Billy on Aquitar. Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it!

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

"Over there!" Trini pointed. Kim and Trey looked to where she was pointing.

"Yes, I feel it, too," said Trey. Kim nodded in agreement. Trey waved his hand at them. "Let's go."

The three of them walked toward the area that Trini had pointed to. Like Mirinoi, it was in the middle of a wooded, foresty area. However, this time, Trini was the one leading the group, with Kim in the middle and the three bodies of Trey following closely behind. In a sudden moment, a flash of red appeared before them.

"Who are you and why are you on the path toward the sacred temple?"

Trini and Kim looked surprised at the new arrival. He had long, shoulder-length hair with blonde streaks mixed in among his brown.

"Andros, we mean you no harm," Trey said, the three of his bodies taking a step forward.

"Trey?" Andros looked surprised. "What...what's happened to you?"

"I have been wounded and split into three. And now we are looking for the remaining Zeo crystals that are missing. It is the only thing that can reunite me."

"Aside from the main five? I thought the Earth rangers found it and reunited the five into one."

"They did. But only with the main five. The three remaining are the ones we are searching for." Trey gestured to Kim and Trini. "These are two of the original Earth rangers."

Andros looked at the two and nodded. "I am Andros, red space ranger."

"I'm Trini."

"Kim."

The two of them stepped forward with their hands outstretched. Andros looked at it in confusion. Kim and Trini gave each other an amused look.

"What's that for?" Andros asked, nodding toward their hands. He looked at them in wonder.

"Um...well, you shake it when you meet new people," answered Kim. She shook Trini's hand as an example.

"It's a tradition on Earth," replied Trini.

"Oh, okay then," Andros said, taking Kim's fingertips and awkwardly shaking it side to side. He took Trini's hand and did the same.

Kim and Trini glanced at each other with amusement in their eyes.

"Earth has very strange traditions," replied Trey.

Andros nodded in response. "I'll remember that if I ever decide to visit Earth." He laughed a bit before seriousness came over his face. "So, you need the Zeo crystal. The three that have been missing for millions of years?"

"The very ones."

"Why seek them out now?" Andros asked. "Why not earlier?"

"The universe has never needed the full power of the Zeo crystals. And as I said earlier..." Trey gestured to his three bodies. "It is the only thing that can reunite me into one."

"And the gold ranger powers?"

"They are kept safe on Earth. By another original Earth ranger."

Andros nodded. "I'll lead you to the sacred temple. But nobody has been there or has even stepped foot in the temple for years and years. Centuries, even. It's...it's pretty much a danger zone, actually."

"But it's also full of Power."

Andros nodded again, gesturing for Kim and Trini to follow him. "It is." They headed toward the temple.

"I didn't realize that there are so many rangers around the universe," replied Kim.

"Earth isn't the only planet that needs protection," Andros said with a small smile.

"I forget that Zedd and Rita have been targeting other planets, too."

"Oh, you've heard about that? Zedd and Rita." Andros shook his head. "It seems that they are growing more and more powerful. More powerful than they have ever been before. KO-35 is one of the few planets that have been able to resist them," he said, sadly. "Almost every other planet in Karova has fallen."

Kim looked at Andros and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. I guess I should be glad that my planet was at least able to resist. We're the leaders of the resistance, now."

Kim gave him a small smile. "So, why hasn't anybody set foot in the temple for centuries?"

Andros shrugged. "No real reason. People just stopped going. They used to go every day and they stopped doing that. Stopped going every week, every month. Eventually people just went once a year and then stopped altogether. Nobody really believed in the Power of the temple anymore and it fell into shambles. Even I haven't been back there in years." He held a large, low branch out of the way and gestured for Kim, Trini, and the three Treys to walk by. "Sorry it's so unkept here."

"It's no problem," replied Trini.

"The temple is this way," Andros said. "Just around this corner." He led them carefully between a few trees and around a few large bushes. "Right there," Andros said, pointing unnecessarily.

"Wow," Kim said, breathlessly.

The temple, while cracked and ruined in some places, still glowed in the sunlight, keeping some of its ancient beauty. There were markings and carvings all along the walls. Some were in color and could be seen shining brightly in the sun while others were covered in centuries-old dust.

"How do we get in?" asked Trini.

"There's a little trapdoor over there," Andros said, pointing to a small corner. "This is actually the east wing of the temple. The front caved in years ago after an attack by Dark Spector."

"Dark Spector?"

Andros nodded grimly. "Around the time my sister went missing. We haven't seen her since."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Andros," Kim said, rubbing his arm.

Andros looked at her hand in surprise, not expecting the show of sympathy. He nodded at her and gave her a small smile. "it's...uh...it's okay. I mean, it's been a long time. And we were children at the time." He turned towards the temple. "We should get going. Let's go." He led them carefully to a small door and kicked it open. "I'll go first," he said. Andros knelt down and carefully slid through the small opening. The first Trey carefully followed.

Kim looked at Trini and gave her a thumbs up. "Catch ya on the flip side, Trini!" She, too, dropped to her knees and slid through. Andros helped her stand. The next Trey followed Kim and he held out a hand to Trini, who slid through after him. The last Trey was the final one to go through. Andros carefully propped the small door open and looked around.

The inside of the temple was also in ruins. Weeds were growing in every direction and everything looked unstable. Half of the roof was gone and some parts of the temple looked one with the forest. Like the outside, the walls were lined with carvings and drawings.

"What are these pictures?" asked Trini, running her hand along one particular drawing.

"The history of KO-35." He looked at Trey. "Do you sense anything?"

"The entire building is filled with the Zeo power. I don't even know where to begin." The Treys looked around.

"Guess we have to settle for the old-fashioned way, then," said Kim.

"And what's that?"

"Search." Kim headed to one direction. "By hand."

Andros watched as Kim and Trini began to walk around. They touched everything and looked around everywhere. Trey followed suit. "Be careful!" exclaimed Andros. "The entire place might fall apart at any given moment."

Kim nodded, hearing Andros' words. She carefully took off in one direction while Trini and the three Treys took off in another.

* * *

"Well, it doesn't seem too dangerous," Billy was saying. "It is harmful to the environment and to your atmosphere, but if you come into physical contact with it, it shouldn't harm you."

"Okay," said Delphine. "Now that we've established that, how can we get rid of it?"

At once, an alarm blared. The Aquitan rangers gathered around a viewing globe of their own.

"Zedd and Rita have returned," said Delphine.

"With Tengas and putties," added Aurico.

"You guys go," said Billy. "I'll keep working here."

"Thank you, Billy," said Delphine. She and the other rangers morphed and disappeared.

* * *

A sudden flash of light caught Kim's eye. She looked around and saw everyone searching for their respective areas. Kim walked toward where she saw the flash of light and carefully moved a large stone out of her way. She brushed aside some long weeds and saw a glittering stone covered in other weeds and dirt. "Guys? I think I found something." She took a step closer and screamed as she and the stone fell through the floor.

"Kimberly!" Trini yelled.

"Kim heard a number of footsteps run towards her. "Down here, everyone!" Kim knelt down and picked up the stone, brushing the dirt from the stone. Even though it was covered in dirt, it glittered brightly through the darkness.

"Are you all right?" one of the Treys asked, peering into the hole.

"How do we get her out of there?" Trini was asking.

"I'm fine!" Kim called. She rubbed the stone against her shirt and cleaned some of the dirt off. Kim raised it to eye level and saw a craving of a diamond. "Um...I think I found it." She held up the glittering crystal above her head and saw Trey's eyes glimmer in recognition.

"Yes, that is the sixth Zeo crystal." Trey nodded to her and smiled. "But now, we must find a way to get you out of there."

"Here!" Andros dropped a long vine down the hole.

Kim carefully placed the crystal underneath her arm and tugged on the vine. She grabbed hold of it with both of her arms and was quickly pulled up by the strength of the three Treys and Andros. Trini gave her a tight hug as Kim let go of the vine.

"Are you okay?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She pulled out the crystal and showed it to Trini, Trey, and Andros. "I got it," she said, with a grin.

"Good," said Andros. "Now, we've really got to get out of here before the building collapses in on us."

* * *

There's that chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! I always love a little Andros. haha


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the wait! Thanks for all the reviews!

Here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Billy turned from his work to see how the alien rangers were doing against the latest monster from Zedd and Rita. He saw that they were doing fine, winning even, at least until Zedd and Rita made the monster grow. _"So some things aren't so different, are they?"_ he thought to himself. Billy immediately checked the power gauge of the zords and saw that they weren't fully charged. He pressed a button to speak to Delphine.

"Delphine, the zords are at 74%. I can send them, but..."

"Billy, do you see a red button on the control panel? That will charge the zords faster. It is a power surge to be used in the event of an emergency."

"Are you sure, Delphine?" Billy's hand hovered over the button. "I don't want to send them in powerless or leave you in more trouble."

"Yes, Billy. Thank you. It is fine. Please press the button and send the zords as soon as you can. Hurry!"

Billy sighed and pressed the button. He felt a surge of power emit from the operations base toward wherever the zords were held. He watched as the power gauge shot up to 100%. It beeped loudly and a red light blinked rapidly. "It's at a hundred percent, Delphine," he said.

"Send the zords now, Billy."

He watched as she and the other rangers raised their hands toward the sky. Billy pressed another button to send the zords and immediately, the Aquitan zords came flying and roaring in seemingly from out of nowhere. He noticed that they looked similar to the his and his teammates' old shogunzords. Billy watched the rest of the fight in amazement. The Alien Rangers never jumped in to pilot the zords. Instead, it seemed like they were telepathically controlling it. Every movement any of the rangers did, their corresponding zords copied and used against the grown monster. Billy also noticed how similar it was to watching the Earth rangers' fights. Mondo (or in this case, Zedd and Rita) sends a monster, they fight and nearly win, monster grows, and rangers call on their zords. He almost felt as if he were back at home, in the Power Chamber and wondered how the others were doing.

* * *

"I'm gonna take a quick break, all right," Jason said, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Adam, you wanna get in for me?" Adam nodded and jumped on the mat, taking Jason's place against Tommy. They bowed to each other and faced each other with their hands raised in a fighting stance.

Jason took a long sip of water and sat down next to Rocky. "You good, man?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rocky said. He scooted over to make room for Jason. "Why?"

"I know I've been hanging out with Tommy and Adam a lot lately. I just don't want you to feel like we're leaving you out or anything."

Rocky smiled. "Thanks. There have been a few times when I did feel a little left out, but...I'm glad you said something. Everything's all good. I appreciate you saying something."

"We don't mean to...it's just..."

"It's no problem, Jason. And at least Mondo's gone, so we can all just have fun and hang out."

Jason laughed. "As long as it doesn't involve that Pachinco machine over there, I'm game."

"Ugh! You heard about that?"

Jason laughed, but stopped short hearing the familiar six-tone from his wrist. He and Rocky threw worried glances at each other and saw Tommy and Adam gesturing to them. "Come on." Rocky nodded and followed Jason to Tommy and Adam on the mats.

Tommy looked around and saw the hallway clear. He pointed towards it to Kat and Tanya. "Let's head over there." The six of them grouped close together and huddled around Tommy, who raised his wrist up. "Go ahead, Zordon."

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber immediately," he boomed.

"All right," said Tommy. "We're on our way."

The six of them stood, ready to teleport, but stopped short, seeing Ernie come down the hallway. "Hey Ernie," they all said.

"Hey guys," Ernie greeted. "You guys headed out?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. I...uh...I forgot something at home." He looked around at Jason, who nodded to him. "My, uh...my water bottle."

Ernie looked down at Tommy's hands and saw a water bottle in one of them. He looked up, raising his eyebrow.

"He means a water bottle that he meant to grab for me," Jason immediately said, seeing the suspicious look on Ernie's face.

"And you all need to go?" Ernie asked.

"Well, you know how we all like to do things together," replied Rocky. He threw his arms around Tanya and Katherine. "That's why our friendship's so strong." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Later, Ernie."

Ernie eyed them suspiciously before moving past them. They watched him look back at them one more time and they all waved to him. He waved back before disappearing behind the counter. Tommy looked at everyone. "Whew, that was close. Let's go."

The six of them disappeared in six beams of light. They reappeared in the dimly lit Power Chamber, in front of Zordon and Alpha.

"Rangers, behold the viewing globe."

The six rangers turned around and saw a new monster destroying the city.

"Zordon," said Tommy. "I thought Mondo was destroyed."

"At the moment, he is, Tommy. But this monster was not sent by King Mondo. It has been sent by Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina, Queen Machina's son and his wife."

"Prince Gasket and his wife?"

"Yes. And rangers, do not underestimate the power of King Mondo. When he returns, he always returns more powerful than he had been in the past."

Jason looked at Rocky and playfully punched his shoulder. "You spoke too soon, Rocky!"

He rolled his eyes and raised his hands. "So not my fault!"

Tommy looked at them in confusion for a split second. He shook it off and immediately went into leader mode. "Jase, you'll stay here if we need you?"

Jason nodded. "I won't join the fight unless you are all in danger. You have my word."

"Thanks." Tommy shook his wrists and the rest followed suit, with their zeonizers appearing their wrists. "It's morphin' time!"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"So, where are we headed to now?" asked Kim, carefully examining the Zeo crystal in her hand. Trini and Andros were on either side of Kim, looking closely at the crystal.

"What do you feel?" asked Trey, cryptically. His three bodies looked over Kim's shoulder.

Kim looked up at all of them from the Crystal. "I don't know. It's not as strong as it was before." She furrowed her brow and thought hard, clenching her eyes close. She opened them a few seconds later and looked at the closest Trey near her. "Edenoi? Where's that? It sounds familiar."

The Treys nodded in unison. "Edenoi is where Alpha 5 is from."

"Oh!" exclaimed Trini.

Kim squealed in agreement.

Trey and Andros exchanged confused looks. "I will never understand the mind of a teenage girl," Trey softly said to Andros. Andros nodded in response.

"We're just excited to see where Alpha is from!" exclaimed Kim. "Any way we can possibly see...where's Zordon from again?"

"Eltar," answered Trini, Trey, and Andros.

"Oh, okay," said Kim. "Well, it'd be nice to see that, too."

Trini nudged her with her elbow and gave her a stern look. "We've got work to do, Kim." She discreetly nodded to Trey.

"Oh yeah," replied Kim. She shrugged and laughed a bit.

Trey made a face at them and gave them a small smile. "You two seem to be enjoying this a little too much."

Kim smiled sheepishly. "It makes me feel like I'm still a ranger. And Zordon and Alpha know so much about us, it'd be nice to see where they're from."

"Sometimes rangers leave too soon," said Andros. "Other times, they don't know when to give it up."

"Tommy is definitely the type to not give it up." Kim giggled behind her hand.

"Yeah, I could definitely see him as a 30-year-old or whatever, fighting rangers alongside some new teenage rangers," added Trini, laughing.

"Probably in a new color, too! He's already been through green-"

"White-"

"And now red!"

The two of them laughed again as Andros and Trey exchanged an amused look. Andros shook his head and grasped Trey's arm. "Be careful, Trey. KO-35 will be ready to help return you to your proper form when you have found the remaining Zeo crystals."

"Thank you, Andros. I will be sure to remain in contact with you."

Trini stepped forward and hugged Andros. "It was great to meet you," she said. "I hope to see you again."

"What's this?" asked Andros, awkwardly freezing in Trini's arms. "But I hope to see you again, too."

Kim laughed. "It's called a hug. People do it when they-"

"Leave?" He slowly and carefully put his arms around Kim. "You're very small, you know."

Kim nodded. "Yes, I know." She laughed again. "Thank you again, Andros."

He hugged her tightly and grinned. "You take care of that crystal. It is meant to be yours and only yours." He looked at her and Trini. "You know...rangers always have a way of hanging on to each other. Especially in dark times, like now. All of you, be careful."

"Thank you," replied Trini. "You be careful, too. And call us if you're in trouble."

"And maybe we can come back here for vacation or something!" said Kim, with a grin. "Show us around KO-35."

Andros nodded and smiled. "Are you all ready?" Trey, Kim, and Trini nodded and grouped closer together. Andros held up his hand in goodbye. "Be careful."

In a flash, the five bodies disappeared.

* * *

Billy groaned, leaning over the control switchboard. He pressed a number of buttons frantically. Billy watched the viewing globe in the alien rangers' base of operations and saw that they were slowly losing power.

"Did I press the wrong button earlier?" Billy asked, scolding himself. "Why did I press it when I knew it wasn't ready, yet?"

Another alarm blared and red lights started blinking.

"Oh no!" Billy cried out. He looked around and pressed a few more buttons. The alarms blared louder and louder. "Oh, what did I do?"

He took another glance at the viewing globe and saw that the screen had changed from the rangers' fight to a different scene of a black oily-type substance flowing into the pure waters of Aquitar.

"Delphine!" Billy cried into a speaker. "I think Zedd and Rita released more of the toxin into the waters."

"Oh no!" yelled Delphine. "We're losing power here, Billy. There's nothing we can do about it at the moment."

"Nothing at all? But it's destroying the planet!"

He heard Delphine sigh sadly. "We have to choose between the toxin and this monster. Billy, please continue to find a way to stop the toxin. We will continue to fight this monster."

Billy's hands started to sweat and shake as he tried to logically think through a solution in his mind. For the first time that he could remember, his smarts failed him. He was growing more and more nervous as he watched more of the toxin spew into the water.

* * *

"Whoa!"

Kim and Trini weren't prepared for the sudden drop off after they teleported to Edenoi. They had fallen on the hard and dirt-filled ground and Trey helped them both up.

"Are there rangers here, too?" asked Kim, making sure her Crystal was still safely tucked away. Trini looked around as if she was expecting someone.

"No, no Power Rangers here," answered Trey. "But Edenoi is home to a very powerful royal family. They have powers, similar to the ranger powers that are passed down from generation to generation. Like my home country of Triforia."

"Will we meet them?" asked Trini. "The royal family. Can they help us?"

"I'm not sure if they will. Edenoi has long been under attack by the United Alliance of Evil. We, ourselves, must be extra careful so that our enemies may not find us or destroy us." Trey looked around. "Come. We must hurry."

Kim and Trini silently hurried, following Trey.

"Do you know where to go?" Kim asked.

"I have...what do you Earthlings say? A hunch?"

Trini nodded in response.

"Then, yes, I have one of those."

Kim and Trini exchanged an amused smile. They looked around, in awe of what was around them.

Edenoi was nothing like KO-35, they noticed. While KO-35 was rich in greenness and lush forestry, Edenoi was brown and all the plants looked as if they were dead or dying. There were no signs of life around and it seemed as if the planet itself was dying.

"Trey...does the royal family still live here?" asked Trini in a quiet voice.

Trey looked around and didn't answer. He was deep in thought and Kim and Trini felt as if they were imposing a bit. They exchanged a glance with each other and stood closer together.

"Be careful," Trey said. "Something is amiss."

"Do you think the Zeo Crystal is still here?" Kim asked in a whisper. She gripped Trini's arm in fear. Of what she was afraid of, she did not know. She was just getting the strangest feeling from Trey.

The three bodies of Trey were standing protectively with their backs to Trini and Kim. They formed a triangle around them and the five moved in a synchronized fashion as if they were doing some sort of slow motion dance.

"Yes," Trey answered belatedly. "I do think the Crystal is still here. Do you still have the other Crystal?"

Kim glanced down at the Zeo Crystal in her arms. "Yes," she replied. "I'll protect it with my life."

Trey looked at her and grimly smiled. "Let's hope it doesn't come down to that."


End file.
